


Cam Girl

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lonely Jon, Modern AU, Sansa is a Cam Girl, hey - girl's gotta get paid right?!, maybe a wee bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: No prizes for guessing what a fic called 'cam girl' is about! LolJon's lonely...Theon suggests something (because - Theon)....lonely puppydog Jon goes along with it. Sansa kind of hates her job but she doesn't mind talking to this one client though.





	1. Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoissonerdeMetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoissonerdeMetz/gifts), [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> *Hangs head in shame* Yes, I've started another one....yes, I plan on finishing the others! Honestly!! I do!!

Jon gaped up at the newly built block of apartments. The building was impressive, as were it's identical neighbours that made up this end of the new housing development here in a suburb of King's Landing. And he owned them all now.

Jon remembers the day that he got that strange call to tell him that his Father had passed away in a car accident. He remembers telling the solicitor that he didn't have a Father - not since the man had abandoned his Mum after she revealed to him that she was pregnant.

No, Rhaegar was not his Father - he was the man who cheated on his wife with Jon's Mother and bailed when there were consequences. Well, Jon was that consequence and throughout his life he'd refused Rhaegar's apologies and reach outs - but it seems once death had claimed the man who sired him, he was unable to refuse once more.

As it turns out, Rhaegar had been rich - like, mega rich. Jon wondered why he hadn't offered his Mum any financial support while he was growing up - it made his blood boil that he hadn't.

Before Rhaegar's death, the man had been working on a development of luxury apartments on the outskirts of King's Landing. The development itself was modern and impressive and Rhaegar had owned half the buildings there.

Jon had seen the paperwork when he was back home up North. The glossy brochure showed the apartments looking impeccably plush and the epitome of the word 'luxury'. He'd also noticed that his 'Father' had planned on selling off each apartment for a ridiculously high sum of dragons each. Well - now Jon owned those buildings and that would just not do.

He had wanted to refuse the properties left to him in his Father's will but after giving it some thought, (and after analysing his current state of non-career and non-relationship-ness) Jon had decided that he could use those buildings for a better purpose.

Jon had done his research and contacted The Tarly Foundation - a charity that aided people who found themselves struggling financially for a number of reasons. Sam, the jovial guy who Jon had been talking to on the phone for weeks to orchestrate his plans, was currently stood next to Jon, mirroring his own look of awe, as he too gaped up at the multi-story building.

"So you're going to live in one until all this is finished?” Sam asked whilst still staring up at the block.

"Yep" Jon responded "there's not much to do on these four that are practically finished" Jon pointed out four identical buildings "but those two over there....they're still pretty much just shells and I want to oversee the rest of the project so we can make them as accessible as possible for the disabled tenants you have lined up.”

Sam smiled and patted Jon on the back "you're a good man...we have got so many families and people in need lined up to move in and it wouldn't be possible without your generosity!” The round man grinned.

"It's nothing" Jon blushed and shook his head. "I'm just pleased that I could do something good with what that man left behind.”

Sam's grin softened to a warm smile. He'd heard his new friends story before and knew it was a bit of a touchy subject.

"So" Sam said, breaking the weird tension that had settled between them "we'll start moving people in in about 3 weeks!”

*************

5 Weeks Later

Jon's finger hovered over the Skype 'call' button.

 _I can't believe I'm contemplating talking to Greyjoy willingly_.

He was lonely. He knew that - had even anticipated it, what with being in a strange city where he knew no one and all. All his other mates back up North were busy this evening - even his Mum was out with some of her work colleagues and Jon... well Jon felt like he needed to talk to someone about something that wasn't regarding building regulations or smoke detector systems or accessible ramps or what sodding shade of green the curtains should be.

So here he was, alone in his luxury apartment, chugging a beer, eating a sad oven pizza, bored with whatever shite was on tv and actually debating about talking to Theon for pleasure.

  
He pressed the button and watched the connection dots race back and forth between the caller and receiver symbols.

"Whaddup cunt nugget!?” Theon chirped when he answered Jon's call, his grin now filling the screen on Jon's laptop.

Jon groaned and raked a hand down his face. "I can't believe I'm actually calling you for fun.”

"Hey! I'm offended!” Theon said in mock outrage "Pyp and Grenn not about to take your proclamations of love then?”

Jon grunted "Nah... said something about a double date with the Fowler twins.”

Theon let out a long appreciative whistle "Twins ay? Good lads!” He paused to take a swig of his own beer "so why you calling me then? Why aren't you out trying to snag yourself some twin playthings Mr Big-Shot-Property-Tycoon?”

Jon rolled his eyes "what am I gonna do Theon? Go and desperately hang out at bars alone? Hoping to not to look like some creepy loner stalker long enough to score?”

"Pretty much, yea.” Greyjoy chuckled and shrugged.

"Well you know me - if the fact that I'm desperately hopeless at talking to girls doesn't put them off, then my permanently grumpy face will do the trick.”

"Fucking hell mate - that was almost a joke! King's Landing has changed you!”

Jon actually smiled at that. A small smile, to himself - but a smile none-the-less.

"Ohh!” Theon started rapidly clicking his fingers as if that would urge his brain cells to work more efficiently at forming an idea. "If you're that bloody lonely down there amongst your piles and piles of money..." Jon saw Theon begin to tap away at his computer .”..then I have a suggestion for you Scrooge..."

"I am not Scrooge! I'm worki-" Jon began to protest.

"Working with a charity to provide affordable housing - yea I know Bob-Bleeding-Geldof, save it for the next Live Aid" Theon interrupted with one hand raised in front of the webcam. "You need to get your grumpyfuck eyes round this" Jon witnessed him finish his tapping at the keyboard with one flourishing click and suddenly a small gif appeared on Jon's screen.

Jon was in the middle of a swig of beer and almost sprayed it all over his laptop screen when the gif showed a tanned buxom brunette, naked and bobbing up and down as she knelt on her bed with a suggestive smile while her tits bounced for the camera.

"I can find my own fucking porn Theon, for Christ sake!” Jon retorted, closing the gif (not before giving it one last look).

"Not porn mate....well....'interactive porn' you might call it...cam girls" Theon finished with a grin.

Jon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I am not paying some poor girl to expose herself to me so I can have a more 'interactive' wank Theon.....I may be lonely down here but I'm not fucking desperate.”

_That's a bit of a lie._

"Suit yourself" Theon shrugged "but I get off to that bouncy beauty at least once a week....filthy mouth on her - says the dirtiest things" he grinned before taking another gulp of his beer. Jon rolled his eyes yet again.

Jon managed to keep the rest of the conversation going for a little while without Theon completely descending into graphic tales of debauchery or being too ridiculously offensive and on the whole, he hadn't regretted giving his stupid mate a call as Theon was always good for a bit of amusement.

But Jon found himself cursing the very ground Greyjoy walked on when not two hours later he found himself perusing a cam girl website.

_How many beers have I had?_

There was a page with a long directory list of girls with little photos on each link. Most of the photos were of the women either topless of completely naked - they were all plastered with make up and fake tan and the majority of them either had bright platinum bleach blonde or dyed jet black raven hair - both options of which just screamed 'fake-as-fuck' to Jon.

His eyes snagged on one photo though.....

Sapphire she called herself -  _well that's a fake name surely... probably wise considering though_ , Jon mused as he carried on reading her information and swigging his beer. The mini bio noted that she was a 'natural redhead', 23 years old, a student, 5'7, loved animals and that she was not willing to do full frontal nudity but would happily show you her tits and ass and talk dirty with you.

Jon gulped the last of his beer as he stared at 'Sapphire's' photo. Unlike the other girls she opted to cover up for her profile picture (well, as covered up as you can be in a purple lacy basque, matching panties and stockings anyway). She was undeniably beautiful, her thick red hair had been styled wavy and cascaded about her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes sparkled for the camera and her rosy lips were pulled up in an inviting genuine smile. She didn't seem to plaster her face with shit-tonnes of make up and her skin looked naturally pearly white. Her legs went on for days.

Jon checked and rechecked that the website was monitored by the correct regulatory body to ensure everything was above board and none of these girls were being forced into these activities.

His curser hovered over 'Sapphire's' call button.

_What am I doing?! Am I really this fucking lonely?_

Jon sighed and put the laptop down on the coffee table before getting up to grab himself another beer from his ridiculously large fridge.

 _Maybe I could just talk to her?_.....Jon shook his head as he sat back down and pulled his computer back into his lap.... _Would be pretty nice to see those tits though_ , his cock twitched as Sapphire's photo smiled back at him.

Jon hesitated, he took five more swigs of beer, ran his hand through his hair nervously as his knee bounced up and down.

_Fuck it._

He clicked call.

 

 


	2. The First Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I love all different kinds of Jon.... but Nervous!Jon is probably one of my faves ;-) ....

After filling in his bank details on the online form, deleting them all, to then half fill them in again, get up to get himself a glass of water to give him more time to think and then complete the form before finally clicking the 'Call Sapphire' option, Jon is more than a little conflicted...and nervous...nervous and conflicted...and maybe a little bit drunk.

His palms are a bit sweaty, his foot is tapping of its own accord and he's currently chewing off one of his fingernails as he waits for the 'connecting' blinking dots to finish dancing their circular choreography.

The screen suddenly springs to life and a scene of a very girly bed replaces the black nothingness that was there before. It looks as though Sapphire's webcam is resting on her bed, which dons turquoise and pink floral sheets that remind Jon of that vintage style Cath Kidston shit his Mum loves. The headboard is white painted wood and has fairy lights strung along it as well as a jumble of necklaces hung on the posts at either end. The wall behind is a very light shade of turquoise and just out of shot Jon can see that there are some pictures hanging on it as he can just about make out the edges of some frames.

But no Sapphire.

Jon presses the button to turn the volume up when he thinks he can hear something. He quickly realises that it is music and someone singing along.

 _Like a virgin! Hey! Touched for the very first time! Like a vir-ir-ir-ir-gin, when your heart beats, next to mine_.

 _That's ironic_.

"Erm...Hello?” Jon asks the computer screen. The singing stops, there's a bit of clattering in the background and someone mutters the word ' _shit_ ' before 'Sapphire' pops her head in view of the camera.

"Hi!...be with you in just one sec" she exclaims before disappearing from view again.

Jon wanted to respond but found that he couldn't. He wasn't prepared. Not for this. It was one thing looking at a static photograph of this beautiful girl with the vivid blue eyes, gorgeous smile and stunning long red hair - but actually talking to a moving, reactive version of said girl was quite different.

The background Madonna song went silent and Sapphire plopped herself back on the bed with a small bounce. She had her lovely long red hair up in a sleek ponytail and oddly enough, she was wearing an old tatty paint splattered black t-shirt which featured a faded image of a wolf howling at the moon. It kind of reminded Jon of the kind of shirts that middle aged men wear when they're having a mid-life crisis and suddenly buy a Harley and pierce their ear. Her long long legs were bare and folded beneath her.

"Oh hello! You're new" She beamed at him.

"Ah...y-yea" Jon was transfixed by her azure blue eyes - fully formed words weren't flowing so freely at the moment.

"Well hello..." Sapphire leant forwards and squinted slightly to read something from her screen "SnowyBoy89" her smile returned after she'd read the stupid username that he uses for everything.

"Er...it's Jon... just Jon"

"Well hi there 'just Jon'! What would you like me to do for you tonight?”

"I....I don't really know...what do you normally do?”Jon responded, feeling like a prize idiot.

"Not done this before huh?”

Jon shook his head "no..never" he felt his cheeks heat.

"Well, we could just talk for a little bit to 'ease you in' so to speak or I could just show you my tits now if you like?” Sapphire smiled sweetly.

 _Tits! Tits! Tits_!

"Ah...yea...talking...talking is good with me" Jon gulped thickly.

"So what do you do Jon?”

"Oh it's not very interesting really...it's to do with property...how about you?...apart..apart from this I mean.”

Sapphire smiles widely "well apart from this" she makes a gesture with both hands indicating to the bed beneath her "I'm currently studying a Fine Art degree.”

"That would explain the shirt then" Jon points the neck of his beer bottle towards his laptop screen before taking a swig to try and ease his nerves.

"Oh! Yea! I forgot about this"! She pinched a bit of the fabric by her collarbone "I wear it when I paint.”

"Is it your boyfriends?”

 _Why are you asking that dickhead_?!

Sapphire gives Jon a knowing smile "no, it's my Dad's" she pauses and allows herself a little cringe "sorry! That's not very sexy is it?” She laughs before putting on a self-mocking voice "Hi Jon, want to see me in my Daddy's shirt?”

Jon chuckles along with her while simultaneously wondering why that IS still sexy?

"Well, I like the wolf bit" he blurts when Sapphire's laughter subsides.

"Thank you Jon" she smiles but looks a little abashed.

Jon feels himself relax ever so slightly at her minor embarrassment.

That doesn't last.

"I should just take it off" she says to herself and quickly discards the tatty old shirt.

Jon's beer bottle is suspended in mid air on its travels towards his lips as he pauses - freezes really - when met with the sight of Sapphire in nothing but a matching set of red lacy lingerie.

"Yea, so I'm hoping to graduate with a first at the end of the year and do a few stints at some galleries before I try to actually get my own art out there you know? I'm just doing my cam stuff at the moment because..well a girls gotta eat right?”

Jon nods along with her numbly.

 _Pull yourself together! What did you expect you idiot? And you would see just about the same if she were at the beach anyway_.

He took a shaky swill of beer.

 _Never seen HER at the beach before though_.

Sapphire looked a little worried at him then "not that I don't enjoy doing this though Jon" she forced a smile.

_She doesn't, not really._

"And it's not always what people think... I do get some amusing requests from clients sometimes" she smiles genuinely.

"Like what?”

"One guy just wants to watch me brush my hair....another wants me to insult him in a Scottish accent - which, by the way I'm terrible at...." she gives him a demonstration - she is indeed terrible but it makes Jon's smile widely as she laughs at herself. "You'd be surprised how many guys want to see my feet... or maybe you wouldn't, if that's your thing... one of my regulars always asks me to rub olive oil on myself, like I'm about to be popped in the oven.."

Jon tries to mask his groan with a clearing of his throat at the thought of her skin being all slick and slippery with oil... or her rubbing any substance on herself really... just some rubbing would be pretty good...

.”..oh and then there's cake guy"!

"Cake guy?” Jon asks with knitted brows.

"Yea... he likes to watch me eat cake while topless....come to think of it, I think he's my current favourite because...well...cake"! She laughs.

Jon is struck with a sudden ridiculous urge to try usurp 'cake guy' as Sapphire's favourite client.

"You can eat cake if you like"

 _'You can eat cake if you like'? Really Jon? REALLY_?!

"Do you want me to eat cake?” Sapphire giggles.

Jon tries to shrug nonchalantly "you can do whatever makes you most comfortable.... whatever you want to do.”

She looks like she's contemplating him through the screen with those ocean eyes of hers for a while. "You're very sweet Jon" Sapphire declares with a smile "tell me more about yourself.”

"Ah..what would you like to know?”

"Anything" she shrugs.

"Um, well I'm 27, I studied English at Uni, I'm from Winterfell-"

"I thought I detected an accent"

Jon glugs from his bottle, nods and continues.

"I recently moved South..."

Sapphire leans to grab a bottle of something before beginning to speak "do you mind?” She asks whilst waving the small bottle of lotion "I am still listening, I promise.”

"Er...no not at all...umm.."

"You were telling me you moved South?” Sapphire reminds him as she squeezes some lotion into her hand and unfurls her long legs to stretch and point one daintily in the air as she runs her hands up and down, smoothing the lotion into her skin.

"Umm...yea....I moved to be involved in a new project" he says licking his lips as he watched Sapphire at work.

"That sounds exciting"! She throws him an interested look and begins work on slathering her other leg with the lotion.

"Yea..yes...it is...umm... it's with a charity..." she moves onto her midriff "we're helping with affordable housing for people in need.."

"What kind of people in need?” She asked, not looking at the camera as she unclasped her bra and slides it down her arms nonchalantly.

 _Jesus! They're nice....'Nice'?... They're a bit more than 'nice'! Fucking glorious is what they are_!

 _Probably a bit more than a handful...not too big though_.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Sapphire gave a quick glance at her screen to urge Jon to continue.

"Oh!....um...." Jon stammered as Sapphire squirted some more lotion into her hands .”...well...like...recovering...addicts...umm...." she was rubbing the lotion into her breasts, squeezing them and pushing them together like he wasn't even there. Jon licked his lips .”..or, or ...victims...of...umm.." Sapphire pinched her nipples and continued to squeeze and caress "fucking hell" Jon let slip.

"Ah-ha"! Sapphire exclaimed excitedly as she now fully faced her computer screen "I knew you'd like that"!

Jon said nothing, not being able to take his eyes from her now erect nipples. Sapphire giggled which brought him out of his reverie.

"Umm"

"I knew you'd like the lotion because when I mentioned rubbing myself with oil you squeaked" she said, grinning.

"I did not squeak" Jon defended meekly. Sapphire giggled again.

"You most certainly did squeak Jon" she responded before lowering her voice to a sexy husky tone and leaning towards the camera like she was about to divulge a secret "don't worry, I quite liked your squeak" she smiled coquettishly. "What would you like me to do for you now Jon?”

"Um...I don't know...I don't mind.”

"You don't know?...would you like me to help you find out Jon?” She purred.

"Y-yea" he breathed.

"Oh"! Sapphire suddenly exclaims, her eyes darting to something on her screen below the camera. "Did you prepay for a set amount of time this time?”

"Er, yea, I think so"

"My screen's giving me a countdown" Sapphire pouts prettily. "I hope I'll see you again?” The pouting continues.

He knows it's her sales patter to try and turn him into one of her 'regulars' but he nods enthusiastically anyway. She gives him a bright smile in return.

"Well have a little think about what you'd like me to do for you" Sapphire bites her lower lip and he swears her eyes practically twinkle.

"Uh..yea, ok.”

"Bye 'just Jon'" she waves.

"Bye.”

And just like that, Sapphire was gone from his screen, taking her glorious tits with her.

Jon stared at his blank laptop for a while, wondering if he would indeed call her again. On the one hand, he couldn't deny that it made him feel a little dirty - it certainly wasn't anything he would openly admit to anyone that he had done. On the other hand, he did enjoy talking to her....and...well....tits....so there's that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for tits!
> 
> You have no idea how many times I typed 'Sansa' instead of 'Sapphire' when writing this! Hope I caught them all!!


	3. The Girlfriend Experience

Jon's already made his mind up about going on another call with Sapphire. He couldn't stop thinking about her - which, he supposes means she's very good at her job. She hadn't been at all like he'd expected - she wasn't full on, in your face or over the top about what she was being paid to do for him. More often than not during his brief call with her she seemed totally natural and at complete ease with herself - not at all like she was putting on a 'performance'. for him. It was almost enough to make Jon feel like he was skyping with a friend.

 _A friend with amazing tits_.

There was this one nagging little thought that kept whispering in the back of his mind though -

_She doesn't really like doing the cam work....would anybody?_

He wasn't quite sure what he should do with that piece of information though. He decides not to make the next call the following day - he didn't want to seem too eager. Although the reason why he cares that she would think that alludes him.

Jon's days are currently filled with meetings with contractors, planners, and of course Sam. His little corner of the housing development was gradually getting busier and busier as Mr Tarly was seeing to it that the apartments were slowly being filled with those in need.

The rents that Jon was charging on his properties were minimal and often could be covered very easily by any government aid or benefits that his new tenants would be receiving - and if not, Sam was always on hand to help review the situation. The rents that were paid to Jon were divided equally between himself and The Tarly Foundation. The majority of Jon's profits being funnelled back into the upkeep of the apartment blocks.

The thing that was bugging Jon the most was all the stalling and set backs that was hindering the progress with the 'accessible' blocks for disabled tenants - not only because he knew that all the planned apartments had tenants waiting to fill them, but because he'd decided that upon their completion, that's when he would return North - return home.

Jon missed the North tremendously, not just the familiarity of the place, but the general camaraderie of the community up there, where, even for Jon - the world's most introvert loner - there was still a warm welcome and opportunity to be part of something, part of a community. It was something he hoped could be replicated within his little patch of properties maybe. Although he's not sure how he would go about achieving that goal, what with being much more comfortable being an observer of social interactions rather than an active participant.

It's one of the reasons he both likes and resents Sam for setting up a monthly meet for Jon and his slowly increasing tenants. He wants to get to know as many of these people as he can... but the prospect of forced small talk over filter coffee and weak tea is not one he relishes in.

Despite his misgivings, the first meet goes fairly well. Sam briefly introduces Jon to an audience of around 20 or so of his new tenants before talking about their plans to perhaps build some sort of community centre on the only empty plot left on Jon's lot.

**************

Four days after their first call, Jon grabs himself a beer and nervously settles on his sofa with his laptop.

"Hello squeaker" Sapphire grins when the connection finally goes through.

He can't help but laugh, her teasing helping him to relax a bit. He wonders if she knows that and does it on purpose?

"Hi Jon" she amends when their chuckles fade as she sits on her bed in a set of navy blue lingerie. Her hair is down this time, a sleek, silky cascade tumbling down her shoulders.

"Hi..um, 'Sapphire'..." he says her name like an item on a foreign food menu that he's unsure of "that's not your real name is it?”

Sapphire smirks and shakes her head "no" she chuckles but doesn't elaborate. "Alright clever boy, what have you been up to since we last spoke?”

"Not much" he shrugs.

"Have you given any more thought to what you'd like me to do for you?” Sapphire asks with a coquettish smile as she leans forwards on hands that are braced on the bed, her arms pushing her breasts together and giving Jon a better view.

 _Yep. It's practically all I've been able to think of_.

"Ah...no...I was hoping we could just...I dunno, talk? Like last time?”

Sapphire takes a long look at him through the screen and a small pleased smile materialises on her face.

"So you don't want me to take this off then?” She brushed her fingertips over the top of her lacy bra and arches an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that" Jon replied with what he hopes is a cheeky smile. He must have succeeded because Sapphire lets out a pretty laugh.

"Oh!” She exclaims suddenly, flapping her hands excitedly "do you want a laugh?”

"Always"

"Hang on" Sapphire says before sprawling her body across her sheets on her stomach to reach for something under her bed. From this angle Jon gets a perfect view of her perky round ass being embraced by her lacy knickers. He manages to hold back any 'squeaks' that threaten to escape at the sight this time though.

She comes back to a sitting position in front of her camera holding a large brown paper bag.

"So I've got this client who is Star Wars MAD and he wanted to send me something so I could dress up for him" she clutches the brown bag, lifting it slightly from the bed and giving it a little shake. "So I just naturally assume that he'll send me a Princess Leia costume right?...Honestly, I'd looked up on YouTube how to do the hair and everything... anyway... this is what he sends me...bear with me.." she disappears at the side of the screen with the bag. Jon can hear the paper rustling before she comes back in view....wearing a full head chewbacca mask.

She extends both her arms in a 'TA-DAAH - behold how ridiculous I look' kind of gesture as she sits there in nothing but the hairy mask over her head and her bra and panties. Jon snorts his way into a full on guffaw.

"And of course he wants 'the girls' out" she says, her voice somewhat muffled as she grabs her breasts "so I'm basically reduced to chewbacca with boobs!”

"That's....that's really something" he says once he's stopped snickering. "Isn't this a massive breach of 'cam girl - client confidentiality' you telling me all this?” Jon asks with amusement.

Sapphire shrugs as she removes the mask, messing her hair in a way that somehow makes it look post coital "You seemed nervous, I just wanted to show you that I don't mind doing all sorts of crazy stuff..." she cocks her head to the side inquisitively "you seem hesitant to ask me to do anything.”

"I...umm...I just don't want to ask you to do anything you don't want to.”

"Why?” Sapphire moves close to her webcam and drops her voice low "is it some really kinky shit?.....coz I won't judge" she finishes, sitting up straight with a cheeky smile.

Jon barked out a laugh. "No, just laugh about it with other clients?” He teases as he takes a swig from his beer.

Sapphire smiles "only if it's particularly funny Jon.....I mean, come on!” She exclaims whilst grasping the chewbacca mask and waggling it in the air like it was an incriminating bit of evidence.

"You've got a point" Jon chuckles. "Do....do your clients often send you things?” He gestures with an incline of his head towards the mask in her hand.

"Oh yea! I've got quite the collection of costumes" she beams "French maid, nurse, dominatrix, Bavarian milkmaid, secretary, cheerleader...." Sapphire counts them off with her fingers. Jon fidgets a little in his seat at the mental images flashing in his mind but nods for her to continue "and then there's the returns..."

"Returns?”

"Yea...Some clients like to send me panties to wear and return to them... one guy sent me latex gloves for me to wear whilst touching myself and then send back..." Jon's eyebrows went skyward .”..not to mention the toys.” She cocks her head to the side again like she's trying desperately to figure him out "would you like me to return something to you Jon?”

 _Yes_.

"Ah...no, I'm...I'm alright.”

"Well if you change your mind there's a PO Box address on my website.”

He clears his throat and rearranged his jeans. It didn't go unnoticed. Sapphire grins.

"You don't mind doing those things?...for clients?”

Sapphire shrugs one pretty pale shoulder "I charge extra for it.” Jon frowns a little at her non-commital answer.

"Why so glum?” She asked with knitted brows.

"I....I dunno, I just don't think you should be forced to do things you don't like.”

There's a few moments of silence, and it somehow seems like those seconds have been added to the day, like someone's shoehorned them in so that Sapphire can take her time to assess Jon through the computer screen.

"I'm not being forced....but I know what you mean...I..." she falters in her speech before she seems to recover herself "I know what you mean.” Sapphire repeats with a smile.

Jon wishes that she had felt comfortable enough with him to finish her sentence. "We can just talk if you like?....I would like that.”

Sapphire smiles sweetly, "I think I know what you're looking for Jon" she says, sounding proud of herself.

"Yea?”

"Mmm-hmm" Sapphire nods. "The 'girlfriend experience.”

"The girlfriend experience?” He asks, swigging his beer.

"Yea...you seem like you're looking for something a bit... I dunno...'more' than watching me put my hand down my panties?”

 _"_ That would be pretty fucking nice too though.”

It wasn't until Sapphire started laughing that Jon realised he'd actually spoken the words out loud.

"Wha-what would 'the girlfriend experience' involve?” Jon asked, trying to deject from his previous comment.

"Well" Sapphire starts as her laughter fades "there'd be a lot more talking, which you've said you like.... it would kind of be like a long distance relationship, which would more than likely still include some Skype sex Jon, you can still ask me to touch myself for you" she draws half of her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and starts drawing feather light circular patterns with her middle finger on the skin just above her panties.

"I don't want you to pretend to want to do those things for me"

"Who says I'll be pretending?”

Jon tries to study Sapphire, with her seductive smile, twinkling eyes and hair still looking like she's just been fucked. He wanted to believe her.  _Oh God_ , how he wanted to believe her.

 


	4. Pizza and Movie Night

 

Girls fake it. Jon knows that. He'd like to think that none of the girls he's been with has ever faked it with him, but he couldn't be sure. A huge part of Sapphire's job was being exceedingly good at faking a whole host of things, but hope sparks inside Jon when he sees Sapphire's skin flush on her cheeks, neck and chest as well as a slight sheen of sweat appear at her hairline as she sprawls out on her bed for him with her hand moving in her panties. He watches her nipples pebble without any touch and he swears they grow a shade darker too. He can't see all that much apart from her breasts and the fabric of her underwear jerking with her hand movements as she lays across her bed, parallel to her webcam - but it's the sexiest fucking thing he's ever seen when she's watching him as she touches herself and makes the most amazing noises in amongst sighing his name.

"Say it again...tell me what you'd do to me Jon.”

Jon licks his lips "I'd lick at you until you were moaning my name then I'd suck on your clit and fuck you with my fingers until you came for me.”

"Oh God I'd love your mouth on me"

"I bet....aah...you taste so good....unngh!”

"Oh fuck Jon....urrgh!...I'm coming! I'm coming!” Sapphire cried as Jon's viewpoint gave him the pretty picture of her breasts being pushed into the air as she arched her back, let out a squeal and a cry before shuddering back down to the flat of the bed, panting for breath.

Jon quickly followed her and came over his bare stomach, desperately wanting to call out her name but 'Sapphire' not quite hitting the right mark for him. He settled for grunts and groans instead. Saphire giggled prettily at him.

"You'd better go clean that up" she smiles.

"I'd rather help clean you up" Jon replied still lazily stroking his cock. Sapphire arched an inquisitive brow. "I'd like to suck those fingers of yours clean pretty girl.”

Sapphire laughed lightly "who'd have thought you'd be so filthy" she shook her head happily "I should have listened to my Mother when she warned me to keep an eye on the shy ones.”

Jon laughed along with her before surveying the mess he was in. "I guess I really should go clean up though" he said letting go of himself and looking down at his stomach, his arms raising from his sides ever so slightly.

"Okay....Jon?” Sapphire said, getting his attention back before making a show of sucking in her index and middle finger, slowly bringing them out with a 'pop' and then licking up to her fingertips. "Clean enough for you?”

Jon groaned and let his head loll back to the cushioned backrest of his sofa, his hand found himself again before giving a squeeze. Sapphire giggled.

"Speak tomorrow?”

"Yea, tomorrow"

"Okay, goodbye Jon" she replied softly - almost as if she'd miss him as much as he felt he missed her during the day.

"Bye" he smiled as the screen went dead.

The 'girlfriend experience' was well into its third week now and it had become a pattern for Jon to be on a call with her most nights. It didn't always end with her hands down her panties and Jon's wrapped around his cock - in fact, this last time was only the fourth time that had happened.

Most of their calls consisted of talking and copious amounts of flirting. It was effective at alleviating Jon of his daytime stresses and taking his mind off of the set backs his site manager would bring to him each day with regard to the disabled housing block's completion. Jon had to keep reminding himself that Sapphire was being paid to please him, to help him feel relaxed, to make him feel good - if he didn't, he was in great danger of wanting something he could never have from her.

However, it did please Jon immensely when he could catch hints of Sapphire being more natural with him - more like a 'proper' girlfriend - more relaxed. Strangely enough, he loved it when she would answer his scheduled calls whilst still clothed. She was undeniably beautiful and a sight to behold in her lingerie but Jon felt his mouth water even more so when she would be wearing her tight yoga pants and purple hoodie. Sapphire would offer to take her clothes off for Jon and then shake her head in amusement at him when he refused her offer.

One time, she had been in the middle of getting ready for a night out with friends when he had called her unexpectedly. She turned her laptop so that he could talk to her as she stood using the mirror atop her set of drawers to apply her makeup. It was the first time he'd seen part of her bedroom that wasn't her bed and headboard. He had wanted to take in every detail he could about her room but he was decidedly distracted by the redhead wearing tight jeans and a dusty pink floaty top with thin spaghetti straps. He knew that if he had ever met her on a night out, then he would most probably throw repeated glances at her from afar whilst debating with himself for far too long about whether or not he should make a move.

Another time, Jon propped his laptop on the side of his pristine kitchen whilst he attempted to bake a birthday cake for his Mum who was coming to visit him for a weekend. Sapphire was calling out instructions for him whilst painting her toenails, giggling when he sent flour flying all over himself with his electric whisk or when he cursed to himself about getting some eggshell in the mixture.

Jon enjoyed those moments almost as much as the one he had just shared with her.

After having a shower and getting into bed, he checked his phone before settling down to slumber. He checked his emails, scrolled through twitter, reading the odd article and then checked Facebook. He snickered and rolled his eyes at a meme Theon tagged him in about being rich (Jon's new found wealth was rapidly becoming his friend's favourite joke). Jon then noticed he had a new friend request. After clicking through to find out who it was, he nearly bolted out of his bed in surprise when he saw a shock of red hair on the tiny profile pic.

'Ygritte Wilde has sent you a friend request' he read. He clicked to see her profile and felt his chest deflate a fraction as he could now quite clearly see that the woman in question was most definitely not Sapphire.

' _ **Hey, you don't know me but I was at the residents meeting a couple of weeks back. I hope you don't mind the friend request ;-)'**_

Jon clicked accept and plugged his charger into the bottom of his phone, setting it down on his nightstand, he turned over to wait for sleep to claim him. After a couple of minutes he heard a soft buzz and an eerie electronic brightness lit up his room from his nightstand.

_'Ygritte Wilde has sent you a message'_

_**'Hi Jon, I hope you don't mind the late message. I was just wondering if you would like to grab a coffee sometime? I heard Sam say that you are from up North? Me too :-) I don't know anyone down here yet and just thought it would be nice to connect with a fellow northerner ;-)** _

Jon started typing a reply.

_**Hi Ygritte, Yea, I'd love too. I've been down here almost 4 months now and still don't really know anyone so meeting up would be great. When are you free?** _

Jon heard his phone buzz again not long after he had put it back on his nightstand. He decided to read Ygritte's reply in the morning.

********************

Jon met with Ygritte around lunchtime the next day. She beamed a bright smile at him and was rather chatty. She told him the tale of how she had fled from her family due to their involvement in a few violent crimes back up North. Ygritte had been pointed towards The Tarly Foundation by her government funded councillor and here she was - living in an apartment that she described as 'posh as fuck', causing Jon to laugh heartily and almost snort his black coffee out of his nose.

It was nice to spend some time with someone from the North, to talk of things other than building regs and planning permissions. It was comforting and familiar. Ygritte was incredibly friendly and together they enjoyed comparing notes about the differences between the North and South.

As they part, Ygritte pulls him in to an embrace that somehow makes Jon re-evaluate what this whole 'meeting up' thing was all about. She lingered. There was definitely some purposeful lingering going on in that hug, and Jon wasn't sure how he felt about it

*************

"So was it a date then?” Sapphire asked later that evening.

"I honestly don't know...I didn't take it that way at all...at first.” Jon wasn't sure why he felt so guilty about it all.

Sapphire shook her head in disbelief whilst delving her fork into her bowl of salad, bringing up a chunk of cucumber to crunch on.

"So, for such a clever cookie, you have issues reading social situations with women?” She asked, pointing her fork at her computer screen.

"Well yea.... I mean, you people baffle me most times.”

Sapphire barked out a laugh that made Jon grin. "You people?”

"Yea, you're like these mysterious beautiful ethereal creatures that are normally way out of my grasp.”

Sapphire smiled sweetly at his description. "Except for this one... she doesn't sound 'out of your grasp' Jon.... did she ask to see you again?”

"Yea.”

"I'm happy for you, but not looking forward to losing my favourite client" she pouted.

Jon's heart pitter-pattered a bit faster at being called Sapphire's 'favourite'.

 _Fucking hell I'm a needy loser_.

"Why would you-" Sapphire held up one silencing hand.

"Jon, you can't tell me that if you do start seeing this girl that you're the type of guy to carry on using a cam girl?”

He knew she was right, he couldn't do that to anyone he was dating, but the thought of no longer talking to Sapphire pained him unexpectedly fiercely. Jon contemplated not seeing Ygritte again and then internally warred with himself about the situation - Ygritte was a tangible concept; he didn't even know Sapphire's real name.

Sapphire's concentration had been on her food but she looked up to the screen after a few too many seconds of silence from Jon. She must have seen that he was internally mulling something over.

"Jon....you wouldn't do that...as bad as it is for business me to say this - if I was your girlfriend I'd be really hurt if I found out that you were calling cam girls.”

"If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't need to even glance at another woman.”

Jon hadn't meant for the words to escape him but the bloody things were out there now, and all he could do was watch as Sapphire froze momentarily before giving him a soft, sweet smile.

"SANSA! PIZZA'S HERE!” A male voice yelled.

 _Shit! Who was that?....hang on...'Sansa'?... her name is Sansa_!!!!

Sapphire (or 'Sansa' as Jon just then found out) froze yet again, her smile eradicated and replaced by a gaping expression as her eyes widened in shock.

"I'M WORKING, YOU PRICK!” She yelled back.

There was a sudden noise of a door being opened, Sansa pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long frustrated sigh.

"She's got her clothes on, you can come in Robb" came a woman's voice.

"No, no he can't Marg! And neither can you! I'm talking to a client here!” She gestured towards her laptop with an open flat palm.

Jon could see her glaring daggers at someone off screen. Just then the previous male voice came in a lot clearer and sounded nearer.

"Just hurry up and get to the bit where you're begging for him to cum on your tits and get out here! Marg has already drunk most of the vodka!”

"Hey!” The woman who must be 'Marg' said, sounding affronted.

Sansa screwed her eyes shut in embarrassment and frustration before putting on a false, overly calm sounding voice to direct her attention back to Jon.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse my idiot brother and apparently inebriated friend"

_Brother? Oh thank god!_

"That's...that's fine.”

"Ooh....can I see your client San? Is it the hot one you were telling me about?” Came the woman's voice again before a pretty brunette appeared next to Sansa, leaning towards the computer screen to scrutinise Jon. Sansa shook her head and mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' to him.

"Oh he IS hot!....Hello" Marg said with a huge drunken grin plastered across her face as she swayed a little where she sat.

"Err...hi"

"Fucking hell San, if your clients look like this one - where do I sign up to do this webcam stuff?” She giggled.

"Can we all just stop talking to the perverts now and get back to pizza and movie night?” Sansa's brother, 'Robb' said off screen.

"Jon IS NOT a pervert!” Sansa defended.

"Shame" Marg winked.

"Alright!! OUT! GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!” Sansa yelled as she shoved Marg off of her bed, her friend fell to the floor with a thud and began cackling with laughter. Sansa managed to stifle a snort as Jon watched her looking down at Marg on the floor. "Get up Marg, I'll be finished in a bit, I promise" Sansa pleaded.

"Just shut your laptop off and come out now San" Robb added.

"Alright, if you two don't leave my room now, I'm gonna get naked and start touching myself for Jon whether or not you're still here!”

"I'm out" Robb remarked quickly before presumably leaving the room.

Jon saw one finger raised and swaying in the air from the floor by Sansa's bed "I am totally up for that" Marg slurred. Sansa snorted before turning to Jon.

"I'm so sorry Jon....umm...do you mind if we cut the call short tonight?”

"Yea, that's fine, no problem.”

"Thank you, I'm really sorry.”

"Honestly, it's alright... enjoy your pizza and movie night...Sansa" he smiled.

"Gooooodniiiiiight Jonnn" a drunken Marg called from the floor.

***************

 _Sansa, her name is Sansa_ , was all Jon could think for the whole of the next day. His thoughts about her were all consuming and demanding - so much so, that he found it hard to concentrate.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he was talking to a contractor about plastering and tiling. He hastily tied up the conversation, his fingers itching to read the message. Somehow he stupidly thought of Sansa - like now that he possessed the knowledge of her actual name, she was a proper person in his life and not just this digital pretend enigma hiding behind a webcam.

Of course it wasn't her.

_**Hey! I really enjoyed meeting with you yesterday, are you free tomorrow? We could go out for dinner? -Ygritte** _

For some reason, Ygritte's text angered Jon. She'd burst the happy bubble he had been in that morning - pulling down the heaviness of reality upon his head. He may know Sansa's real name now, but nothing else had really changed had it? She was still this unobtainable, wonderful woman that he would never meet face to face. Ygritte was here, he could meet Ygritte face to face tomorrow for dinner. Perhaps he would come to like Ygritte as much as he does Sansa? She seems friendly, bold and funny - and she's real, she's not pretending.

_**Yea, I'd love that. -Jon** _

****************

That evening Jon kept an eye on Sansa's website. The 'Call Sapphire' button would change from dark grey to green once she was available to talk and he wanted to pounce on the opportunity as soon as humanly possible, not waiting for his usual scheduled time.

He waited. He paced. He tried to distract himself with household chores. He paced again. Eventually, at 1:30am, he gave up.

As he lay in bed that night, a disturbing thought came to his mind.

_What if she's purposefully avoiding being 'available' for a call because I now know her real name? What if she thinks I'm some kind of crazed stalker guy who would try to track her down?!....oh god! If only I COULD track her down!_

Jon groaned and rolled over, trying to escape his troubling thoughts by falling asleep.

The next day Jon decided to stay in his apartment instead of venturing over to the building site office. He got up late, made himself a hot breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs and shot off a few emails from his phone before opening his laptop up.

Still not available.

It had been like that all day. He knew - he kept checking. He checked in between episodes of a boxset binge watch, he checked in between the odd household chore, he checked in between scrolling through his social media streams.... and then there she was, posting a selfie on Facebook...

 _Ygritte! Shit! I'm meant to be taking her to dinner tonight! Fuck_!

Jon jumped into the shower, cursing himself for allowing his obsession over an unobtainable girl make him forget about his plans with a real, present girl, who, for whatever reason seems interested in him.

He debated about what to wear. Should he go smart or casual? Where should he even take her? Will she be expecting something fun and informal or a much flashier place to wine and dine her? _Was this even a fucking date?_

The more he thought about it, the more he came round to the idea.

He had brought his laptop into the bedroom so that he could keep an eye on Sansa's website. His eyes widened slightly and his stomach felt all jumbled when he saw the 'Call Sapphire' button had turned green.

"Hey Jon!” She beamed happily at him. She was wearing a black set of lingerie but her hair had been piled on top of her head rather messily, like the style had been executed in haste. She looked stunning.

"Hi!” He smiled widely, not being able to help himself. "So.......'Sansa' huh?” He asked, feeling like his tongue caressed every letter of her name - her actual, real fucking name.

"Yea" she looked down at her fiddling hands.

"It's much prettier than 'Sapphire'....it suits you.”

"Thank you Jon" she smiled "you know that you weren't meant to find that out though don't you?”

"Yea.....but I like that I know it...makes you seem more like a 'real' person" Sansa laughed "not...not that you weren't a 'real' person before but....knowing that 'Sapphire' wasn't your real name was...I dunno...jarring, I suppose.”

Sansa nodded "I'm just glad that I was on a call with you and not one of the others....I just know that a few of them would try to track me down.”

"I wouldn't do that"

 _I bloody well would if I could_.

A small knowing smile tugged at the corners of Sansa's mouth "Anyway, enough about that" she seemed to shake off her previous comments "why don't you have any clothes on?...not that I'm not enjoying the view" she grinned.

Jon looked down at himself, he'd forgotten that he had just showered and had been in the middle of figuring out what to wear for his 'date' with Ygritte. He was currently sat on his bed wearing nothing but a pristine white towel around his waist.

"Oh um...just got out of the shower" he commented, not quite sure why he wasn't happy to divulge the rest of his plans for the evening. He wanted to change the subject and he found inspiration for that behind her. "Hey....you been decorating?” He asked as he had noticed that her walls were now white instead of their previous pale turquoise.

"Oh, no. I've moved home... Me and one of my younger brothers live together now... it's why I've been offline for the past day or so.”

Relief flooded Jon's veins - for some reason he had convinced himself of the notion that she had been avoiding him somehow.

"Oh! Jon! You have got to see this!” She exclaimed all of a sudden, clicking her fingers and bounding off of the bed to come back with a cardboard box labelled 'Cam stuff'. "I'd forgotten all about it! I found it again when I was packing.”

"What is it?”

"It's seriously the worlds biggest dildo" she started rummaging in the box "this guy sent it to me when I first started and I was like 'oh HELL NO'" she began removing items from the box, plonking them unceremoniously on her bed so she could better find what she was looking for.

"That big huh?” Jon chuckled.

"YES! HUGE!...this guy was all like 'it's the only one I could find closest to my size'" Sansa said in a mock voice "yea right buddy.” Her rummaging started to become frantic, she was chucking all sorts onto the bed - handcuffs, feather boa, bottles of oil, vibrators, spanking paddles. "Urgh! Where is it?! I'm sure I put it in this one!... how can I lose a massive fucking dildo?...honestly Jon, the thing is monstrous!”

Suddenly, she flung a cat-o-nine-tails in way that meant it hit the wall behind her headboard. Jon heard a 'thump' on his own bedroom wall at exactly the same time. He froze, the cogs in his head wirring frantically before he heard himself say "Sansa...where did you move to?”

"You know I can't tell you that Jon!” She snorted whilst having her hands and attention still stuck in the cardboard box.

"No...I mean...I..."

She turned to look at him then. "Jon? Are you alright?”

"I dunno" he gaped, looking back and fourth between his laptop and the wall behind his headboard.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she giggled.

"It's....just now...I heard...." Jon stammered. He gulped and without taking his eyes off of Sansa on his screen, he reached up behind him and knocked three times on the wall.

Sansa's face fell into shock as three knocks came from her bedroom wall. "Did you just...?” She was staring and half pointing at the offending wall now. Jon knocked on his side again, Sansa seemed to flinch with each knock. Both of her hands flew to her open mouth. "Shit!” She exclaimed before swiftly smacking the lid of her laptop down, severing the connection with Jon's screen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuuun!
> 
> The reasons why Sansa has moved into one of Jon's buildings will be explained later :-)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	5. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa finally meet....

_Okay...so Sansa's here....Sansa lives in my building....Sansa is right there next door......SANSA IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT FUCKING WALL!_

_SHIT!!_

Jon's breaths come in heavy, his chest rising and falling as he stares at his bedroom wall hoping it would melt away before him. He begins pacing a track beside his bed, head bent low, trying to wrap his mind around this new development. Every now and again, he stops still and turns to focus on the wall again.

He almost makes his mind up to go and knock on her door, making it to within two steps away from his own front door before realising he was still naked save for a towel.

Turning back where he came from, he sits on the bed and glares at his open wardrobe. He had been in this same predicament earlier - wondering what to wear - except this seems more important. What does one wear when they're about to come face to face with someone they love for the first time?

_Holy shit! Do I love her?........_

_Do I even know her?...is the Sansa I think I know even real?_

He stares at the wall again and pops up on his feet, stalking over to it and pressing the side of his face to the cool surface. Much to his disappointment, he couldn't hear a thing.

He felt like a ball of energy - like if he didn't do something with it soon it would burn him up and leave him in ashes. So, oddly enough, he sat still again, staring at an unmarked fixed point in his plush cream carpet. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but his gaze drifted back to the wardrobe.

_Just put on some damn clothes!_

He yanked his legs through his grey boxers and threw on a long sleeved black Henley shirt. Jon wasn't one for being vain, but he knew that the tight shirt made him  _feel_  like he looked good. Realising he would need all the confidence he could muster at this point in time, he began to pad towards the utility room to get his 'good' jeans out of the dryer. He never made it that far however, as he heard a calling voice coming from the corridor as he passed his apartment door.

"I'm fine Bran! I just...I just need some air, I'll be back soon.”

_That's her. That's Sansa._

Jon held his breath as he heard Sansa close her apartment door. The ridiculous idea that she might knock on his door wheedled its way into his brain but was distinguished after a whole two minutes of nothingness and a glance out of the spyhole in his own front door that only served to show him an empty corridor, all distorted like he was looking out of a fishbowl.

Jon turned his back to the traitorous door that had refused to show him the sight he had longed for and leant his weight back upon it. Before he knew it, he had slid down the bloody thing and was sat on the floor, elbows on knees, palms on his forehead and fingers buried in his hair.

He had to talk to her. She obviously didn't want that right now, what with bolting out of her apartment so quickly though.

_I can wait.....I think.....or shall I go to find her?.....no.....maybe?...I don't know...what would I say if I did?_

He could have been on that floor for five minutes or a full hour, he really couldn't tell. His mind was racing through options and routes that were now open to him. Now Sansa is a bonafide possibility in his life, now she exists within the realms of reality and not just trapped in a screen.

There was a knock on the door behind him.

 _Sansa!_  
  
He jumps up with a gasp and practically yanks the thing off of its hinges.

"Hi Jo- oh!” Ygritte says as she takes in Jon's attire - or rather the lack of it.

His face falls and it didn't go unnoticed by the girl who was the 'wrong redhead'.

"Are you alright?”

"Yea...sorry...umm...Ygritte, listen, I'm so sorry but I can't go out tonight...ahh...something's come up"

Ygritte's gaze lowers briefly to Jon's crotch "has it?” She arched a brow. Jon awkwardly angles his hips so he can half hide behind his door.

"Yea...I'm really sorry.”

Ygritte looks a little confused and hurt then and Jon almost reconsiders his decision to stay in.

_You can't go out now - your head's all over the place!_

"Is it anything I can help with?” She asks, her eyes narrow a little and she looks as though she's craning her neck to look around him and into his apartment.

"No, I'm afraid not...I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

"Okay...well, do you want to go for lunch again maybe? I'm free on Friday?”

"Yea...yes...perfect...I'll see you then" Jon gives her one last forced smile and closes the door on a befuddled looking Ygritte.

***************  
He'll give her this night. She needs time to get over the shock of their discovery and Jon will give that to her in the form of tonight - even though he's not quite sure if he can do it.

Laying in bed is torture.

_She could be just the other side of that wall._

Jon sits up and twists his torso towards the wall, leaning on one hand, he placed the palm of the other on the cool divide between them.

_I wonder what she's doing?_

Sleep barely captures him in the lonely early hours. He flees from it in a way - as if to slumber would break the spell, as if, upon waking he would find out it was all a dream and Sansa still exists purely on a computer screen.

Jon has already decided that he can't take anymore. He will knock on that door this morning. However, 5:23am would most likely be a tad too early, he thinks as he slides out of his bedsheets.

By 6:42, he's ready. Up, showered, dressed, re-dressed when he changed his mind about his choice of clothing, caffeine fix achieved, teeth brushed and hair tamed back into a knot.

He hasn't eaten - feels like he can't. Like whatever small ticklish creatures that are currently running amok in his stomach don't deserve to be fed. He pours himself a bowl of uninteresting cornflakes anyway. Maybe it will help. He brushes his teeth again.

Waiting. Waiting. That's all he does between pressing his ear to that damn wall again, only to stalk away from it, unsatisfied with the lack of noise from the other side.

_8am - is that too early? Yes._

_8:34am - is that too early? Yes._

Jon's clock ticks over to 9:29 and he's had enough. Grabbing his keys, taking one last glimpse at himself I the mirror...

_This is as good as I'll ever get._

...he takes the all too short trip to the corridor and the door to the neighbouring apartment. Her door.

Jon stares at it like he hadn't passed the retched thing dozens of times already and raises a shaky fist to rap upon the wood.

Jon's heart is rapidly trying to escape his body, either by bursting through his chest or climbing up his throat as he awaits the opening of that door.

Jon's knock is answered, not by Sansa but by a teenage boy in a wheelchair. "Hello? Can I help you?” The lad says after Jon seems unable to gather his thoughts.

"Err.. yes, yea..sorry...I'm..I'm your neighbour, Jon" he extends his hand to him.

"Bran" the boy responds with a handshake and a head nod.

"Is Sansa in?” He asks, his voice cracking a fraction as it strokes her name.

Bran invites Jon in and directs him towards the kitchen where he'll find her. He hadn't noticed it before, but there is music and singing in the apartment as his feet feel both heavy as lead and itchy for movement.

Jon rounds the corner and there she is.

_**"Gina works the diner all day,** _ **_  
_Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love.....for love.”__ **

She's got her back to him at the stove, working something that spits and bubbles in the pan with a spatula, every now and again bringing it up to her face to use as a microphone as she sways her hips and bobs her head. She's wearing little navy blue shorts that show off her legs and ass beautifully, her hair has been thrown up in a messy bun, Jon can see what he thinks is the back of her Dad's wolf t-shirt, smears of paint, even on the back. On her feet she wears an odd pair of fluffy ankle socks, one purple and spotty, one white.

_How can she be so sexy and yet so fucking adorable at the same time?_

_**"She says we've got to hold on to what we've got!”** _

Sansa's begins to really belt out the lyrics now, committing herself fully to the song in a way that would make Jon laugh and grin wildly if he weren't so fucking stunned. She sings into the spatula with one hand, the other gets thrown into the air where she points to the ceiling and begins to turn around, her fluffy socks making the slippery spin easy on the tiled floor.

_**"'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we ma-.”** _

Jon hears her singing catch in her throat with a gasp as her eyes grow wide whilst she takes in who is stood before her.

"Shit!” She whispers.

"Hello....Sansa" Jon says with a soft tentative smile as he ducks his head.

There's silence piled atop more silence as both of them freeze, taking each other in, breathing the same air for the first time. Sansa breaks the tension suddenly.

"I'm...umm...I'm making omelettes" she says, gesturing behind her with the spatula.

"Smells good" Jon smiles and nods. Sansa lets out a shaky, nervous laugh and tugs on her shirt, trying to stretch the fabric to cover more of her body. It's an odd gesture, considering just how much of her body Jon has already seen.

"This is.....strange" her eyes return to his.

"It is" Jon agrees, rubbing the back of his neck as his head lolls to one side.

.”...It kinda feels like a really bad rom-com....you know, the type where the male lead pays the female lead to show him her tits" she fidgets nervously "probably has Adam Sandler in it or something" she mumbles.

Jon smiles and it seems to be infectious, as Sansa begins to return it.

Just then, Bran rolls himself into the kitchen and places himself between them.

"Jon's our new neighbour" he tells Sansa. She nods without taking her eyes from Jon. They continue to stare at each other over her brother in the middle, whose head is snapping back and fourth between them, trying to suss out the situation. "Okaaay!” Bran pipes up loudly making Jon jump - he'd forgotten he was even there. "Have you guys fucked or something?”

"Fucking hell Bran! Don't hold back - say what you really mean!” Sansa shakes her head, turning her back on them both and returning her attention back to the stove.

"All I'm saying is that the tension in the room is so sexually charged, it could power the city for a fucking week" his head jerks back and fourth between the two of them again , Sansa still refuses to turn around. "What's going on?”

"Nothing!” She snaps "Jon was just introducing himself.”

"Ah-huh" Bran narrows his eyes at Jon making him clear his throat with nerves.

"Well, I hope you enjoy living here....in the area...umm...both of you" he fidgets on his feet "I'd...I'd better go I suppose" he takes a couple of steps to leave and then comes back "I'm in number 16 next door if...if you need anything...anything at all...both of you" he says, staring at the back of Sansa's head. She doesn't turn, only nods and calls out a 'thank you' and an overly breezy 'bye'.

Once he makes it out to the corridor he feels like he can breathe again.

His head is in the clouds for the entirety of the day. He tries knocking on her door again in the early evening but there's no response.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thinks to himself and resigns to retire to bad tv, a lonely meal for one and his bed.

************

Jon was conflicted. On the one hand, Sansa was making some seriously  _fucking hot_  noises, on the other, she was doing it for one of her clients.

The noises coming through the wall were a bit muffled but there was most definitely moans and cries. Every now and again he caught the odd word or phrase that sang clearly through the bricks and plaster.

"Oh God YES!”

"Mmmm I'd like you to suck on my tits"

"You want to play with them?”

"Yes! Cum on my tits Bob! Come on! Cum for me!”

"Mmmm yes! YES!”

Jon lays on his back, balling the sheets up in his fists as he stares at the ceiling, trying to ignore his half hard cock.

"Fucking Bob" he mutters to himself as he reaches over to the nightstand for his laptop.

Jon navigates straight to Sansa's website and logs in. The 'Call Sapphire' button is still grey and unresponsive but Sansa has been quiet on the other side of the wall for a little while now.

_Maybe she has a break between clients?_

Jon debated on whether he should pounce on that button as soon as it turns green? Would she want to talk? Would she disconnect his call? Is he being too forward and pushy by calling?....or maybe...just maybe she would be more comfortable talking like this?

The button turned from grey to green.

Jon hesitated for all of three seconds and then found himself waiting for the connection to go through. And then there she was, sat on her bed in her red underwear, hair loose and sporting lipstick to match her lingerie.

"Hi squeaker" she said in a quiet, unsure voice, accompanied by a very tentative smile.

"Hi" Jon croaked.

"This is weird" Sansa said, glancing behind her at her bedroom wall.

"Yea" Jon responded, doing exactly the same.

She took a breath like she was about to speak but no words came, instead both stared at each other for a long while before the tension got too much for Jon and he had to say something to break it.

"So....Bob, huh?”

Sansa looked confused at first but as realisation dawned upon her face, her hands flew to her mouth in shock and embarrassment.

"You can hear me?”! She gasped before looking back at the wall again.

"Yea"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Jon! I'll....I'll ask Bran to swap rooms with me!”

"No, you don't need to do that...don't do that.”

"But..."

"I couldn't hear much"

"You heard me say 'Bob'"

"You also mentioned your tits quite a bit.”

Sansa snorted. "Yea, Bob's a boob guy"

"A boob guy?....Booby Bob?” Jon grinned.

"Yes, Booby Bob" she returned his smile.

"What type of guy am I?”

Sansa smiled warmly "Well you seem pretty obsessed with eating me out when you're talking dirty...so probably the best type of guy" she laughed softly.

They fall back into awkward silence again but with matching half smiles as they each watch the other.

"So....is this the charity building project you've been talking about? Do you work for Mr Tarly?” Sansa finally broke the heady silence.

Jon cleared his throat. "Yes and no...this is the project I've been talking about... but no, I don't work for Sam.....he...he sort of works for me...well, with me...but he's helping me fill all the apartments" Jon shrugs.

Sansa's brows paint a look of confusion across her face.

"I...I kind of own the building...or buildings really" Jon mumbles.

Sansa's mouth is left agape. "You own this?” She says, one finger pointed up at the ceiling and twirling in a circle to encapsulate the whole apartment block.

"Yes......well...and a few others.”

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now" Sansa says, looking absolutely stunned.

"Yea...I was left it all in my Dad's will and...."

"Oh!... I'm so sorry Jon" Sansa's eyes look soft with sympathy.

"It's alright....well, no it isn't, but I didn't know him"

"Oh" Sansa stares at her hands which were now fiddling with her sheets. "So, I guess you're my landlord then?”

"Umm...I guess so, yea.”

"As if this couldn't get any weirder" Sansa snorts and throws her hands up in the air for them to slap back down on her bare legs.

"Yea" Jon smiles despite himself "so...ah...I was thinking...I was thinking that I could waive your rent...so...you know...you don't have to do the cam work anymore.”

"What?”

"The cam work...I know you don't really like doing-"

"Didn't stop you from calling though did it? You knew I didn't like doing it but you called anyway?” She retorted, irritated.

.”..I..."

Sansa pinched the bridge of her nose and let's out an exasperated sigh "I'll swap my room with Bran okay? You won't hear me again, it's fine.”

"That's not...I thought you could..." Jon stuttered and faltered, feeling the conversation running away from him before he found his words again. "Your art - you've said before you'd like more time to concentrate on it, I...I only thought that-"

"Jon, I'm not in the market for a sugar daddy okay?” Sansa spat, folding her arms across her chest. "I can pay my way, I always have! Just because we turned to Mr Tarly's charity doesn't mean-"

"That's not-"

"Just.....just leave it, alright? I....I don't think you should call me anymore...you'll have to find another cam girl...one that's not your neighbour.”

Jon's screen went blank. The 'Call Sapphire' button remained grey for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks head* I'm sorry for the angst!!!...sort of ;-)


	6. Gummy Rings and Fried Eggs

Jon holds his phone away from his face and scowls at it as Theon's cackling is loud enough to be heard through the tiny speakers if he were ten feet away.

"You said WHAT?!” He exclaims after calming a little.

Jon hadn't meant to tell his friend that he did indeed call a cam girl, stupidly developed feelings for her at an alarming rate and that as soon as he'd found out that she was one of his tenants, he'd put his foot in it royally by offering to waive her rent. But it had all spewed out of him like vomit when he received an unexpected call from his friend.

"Are you sure you're not looking to be her sugar daddy Mr Moneybags?” Theon teased.

"What?! No!!..." Jon scrubbed a weary hand down his face. "Urgh!!! It does sound that way doesn't it? I can hear it now I've replayed it dozens of times in my head, but I didn't mean it like that!” Jon let out a tired sigh. "Do you know how many individual apartments I will own once the last two blocks are complete?.... 152! 152 rents coming in! I don't need all of that! It was nothing to offer it to her!”

"Jesus mate! Don't tell her that whatever you do!”

"Why not?”

"Well either she'll think you're rubbing your wealth in her face or she'll turn into a gold digger"

"She wouldn't do that"

"How do you know?”

"She refused my help already"

"True....so how much of my sexy ass do I need to show you to get a free apartment huh?” Theon teased.

"I'll let you have a whole fucking floor if you keep your sodding clothes on, you tit.”

Theon chuckled "seriously though, just try talking to her again... face-to-face, no webcam....even if all you manage to do is apologise....I'd give her a bit of space first though - don't want her to catch onto the fact that you're an obsessed perverted stalker.”

"You're right....I fucking hate it when you're right.”

"Mate. Give her space...at the moment maybe the most you could hope for is being friends.”

Jon shook his head as he hung up the call, begrudgingly coming to terms with the fact the Theon seemed to have the measure of the situation.

_Since when did Greyjoy become the one to give sage advice?_

*************

"Ygritte, hi" Jon welcomed her at his door once Friday lunchtime rolled around. "I just need to send one last email and I'll be all yours.”

"Oh goody" Ygritte said with a suggestive grin.

Jon grimaced as he turned his back in her to lead them into the lounge.  _I hadn't meant it like that._

Jon gestured to his sofa for her to sit and offers a drink before getting right back to the email to Sam about the community hall plans. He feels her eyes on him while he plugs away at the keys on his lap as he sits next to her. His quick glances in Ygritte's direction are met with a swift change of expression - from one of concentrated scrutiny to a bright beaming smile.

"How come you took one of the smaller apartments?” She finally says, interrupting his typing flow.

"Hmm?”

"This" Ygritte gestured around his flat with a waving pointed finger "it's just a two bed isn't it?”

"Well yea, it's all I needed really - one room for me and one for when I have guests" Jon shrugs.

"But you own all these buildings!...you could have had one of those seven bedroomed penthouse suits up at the top" her finger points up in the air.

"Sam can find families that need those more than I do...this is more than enough for me.”

Ygritte frowned at her lap and Jon went back to his email, trying to finish it as soon as possible.

After that was done, he left her briefly to use the bathroom before they were to leave and find somewhere to grab some lunch together.

Jon stared at himself in the mirror before splashing his face with some cold water and dragging his hands down his cheeks. He has a feeling that Ygritte wanted more from him than friendship and he really couldn't offer her any more than just that. The issue was how he would let her know without seeming like an assuming douche, an uncaring douche, or a douche who she might think was leading her on.

"Sorry Ygritte, I'm read-" Jon started, only to be halted by the sight of Ygritte helping herself to the use of his laptop. He could see quite clearly that she had the tab open on Sansa's website as he saw a photo of her posing in pretty blush pink lingerie, one hand spearing through her hair, the other placed delicately at the side of her face with the tip of her pinky finger caught between her teeth suggestively. Ygritte closed the tab quickly.

"Oh Jon! I was just borrowing your computer to check my emails" she explained brightly.

Jon gulped thickly, she had definitely seen that he'd visited Sansa's website. He felt an awkward blush prickle his cheeks like he was a young lad again, being caught gawping at girls in their bathing suits.

"Shall we...shall we go then?” He fumbled.

"Okay!” She bounced onto her feet brightly and linked her hands around his elbow. "Where do you fancy eating?” She asked looking up at a bewildered Jon and guiding him out the door.

***************

"I'm sorry Miss Stark, all the other properties are allocated I'm afraid" Jon hears Sam say as he opens the glass door to the site office on Monday and steps inside. At first he thinks he must be talking to a potential new tenant but then he sees  _her_. Or rather, he sees  _her back._

Sansa is stood at Sam's desk, her hair in a high sleek ponytail, she's wearing dark tight jeans and a pretty red blouse with tiny white polka dots and floaty sleeves. A worn tan leather satchel is slung low at her hip, it's strap diagonally hugging her body.

"There wouldn't be anyone willing to swap?” She asks.

"Possibly" Sam responds, lightly scratching his temple and then his chin as he turns his face up to the ceiling in thought. "But why would you want the hassle of moving when you and your brother will be moving again when the accessible buildings are ready?” Sam raised his brows and gave a little nod in welcome to Jon over Sansa's shoulder.

Jon gave Sansa a tentative smile as she turned to see who Sam was gesturing at. She sucks in a breath and seemed to hold it, like someone would steal it away. Sansa gives Jon a minute nod before turning back to Sam.

"Don't worry Mr Tarl-"

"Please, Miss Stark, call me Sam.”

Although she had her back to him, Jon could practically hear the warm smile she must be giving Sam as she responded "Thank you, Sam...then you must call me Sansa" Sam nods, smiles and seems to turn a violent shade of pink. "And thank you for sparing me some of your time...if something comes up, please do let me know.”

*******

"Sansa" Jon caught her after she'd bid Sam farewell and had reached for the door. He gestured with a jolt of his head towards the pavement outside and followed her as she left, not really wanting Sam to overhear what he had to say.

"Sansa" he repeated once they were stood a few paces away from the office, she seemed to have trouble looking Jon in the eye. "I want to apologise" her gaze finally met his "I'm....I'm really sorry for that offer I made....I hadn't thought out how it would sound to you - or any sane person, actually....I..." Jon was having issues processing his thoughts when her crystal blue eyes were so intense. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I hope you believe me when I say that I didn't mean it 'like that'....I just wanted to help...." Jon shifted on his feet but then stilled, aware of needing to project the sincerity of his words "I just wanted to help...I've insulted you and I can't apologise enough for that....I understand if you want to avoid me and I really hope that what you were talking about with Sam wasn't because of me...I just wanted to let you know that I'll leave you alone, you don't have to run away when we bump into each other in the hall...or anywhere - I'll keep my distance.”

There's what seems like an eternity where they just stand there, staring at one another. One of their faces written with pleading, the other painted with guardedness. Jon sighs. "Sansa, I'm not some perverted creep trying to take advantage, I swear.”

"That is exactly what a perverted creep would say.” She mumbles to his shoes, her eyes then raising first to his chest then to his face, a trace of a smirk on her lips.

Sansa searches his face for a while before sighing. "Okay...okay" she breathes. "I...I have to go, I have a class" she says, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder.

Jon nods and watches her walk away, noticing that she stopped to glance back at him over her shoulder. She gave him a small smile when their eyes met.

He waited until Sansa had rounded a corner out of sight before he re-entered the office.

"You know Miss Stark?” Sam asked with a kind smile and an expectant twinkle in his eye.

"Something like that" Jon mumbled in response. Sam smirked knowingly.

"Oh speaking of redheads, Miss Wilde came into the office yesterday... she was...um...asking a lot of questions"

"About what?”

"Which buildings you owned, how many had tenants, how much rent we were charging them....it was all very...odd.”

Jon sighed and scratched at his beard.

"You and her are friends aren't you?” The portly man asked tentatively.

Jon nods.

"Hmmm....just be careful Jon"

********************

Jon liked the new, cleanliness of the apartment block development, but he had discovered an older neighbourhood no more than a five minute stroll away. He liked to venture there often as it reminded him somewhat of home, of the North. There was a little family run grocery shop that he tried to use as often as possible. He found himself there now - a few days after his trip to the site office.

Jon nodded a friendly hello to the owner behind the till and reached for one of the beat up old metal baskets. Shopping to feed the total sum of one person doesn't take long, but Jon was in no rush anyway. He came to a stop in front of the store's one lonely refrigerator for his frozen goods. Grabbing a couple of oven pizzas and other sad microwave meals for one, he shoved them in his basket.

Just then, an unmistakable shock of flaming hair burst through the entrance of the small shop, the bell above the door announcing her arrival. Jon stilled and watched as she seemed to near enough press herself against the shop front window, leaning over their display of promotional products. She was frantically searching for something outside before whirling round to survey her surroundings.

 _Sansa_.

Her eyes met his and Jon was surprised to register the emotion behind them as not reserve or guardedness but relief. It made him feel lighter and worried all at once - for she must be fleeing something to find reassurance and solace upon sighting him.

"Jon!” She called as she hurried towards him where he stood with basket in hand. Sansa came to a stop at the other side of him and continued to crane her neck this way and that towards the large shop front window. The way she had angled herself - with Jon between her and the shop entrance, as if he were to shield her from an oncoming danger - rang alarm bells in his head.

"Sansa?...Are you okay?”

"No, not really" she said in a rush as she continued watching the front of the store before tearing her eyes away to meet his.

"There's a man out there..." she looked around to see if anyone could overhear, Jon ducked his head a little lower to hear her should she decide to whisper the rest. "He's a client - an ex-client....he asked me to do things I wasn't comfortable with and....and when he talked dirty, it was...'alarming'... I didn't like it - refused to entertain him....got the feeling he was dangerous, you know?...anyway...he's out there and I don't want him to spot me.”

Jon nodded and laid his basket on the floor before turning towards the door "do you want me to see him off?” He asked as he was already making strides towards the exit.

"No!” Sansa hissed, her hand grasping the crook of Jon's elbow to stop him. It was the very first time she'd touched him and he stored that away in his mind to revisit later before she tugged - willing him to halt and listen. "Ramsey hasn't seen me yet... and I'd like to keep it that way...I don't want him knowing I'm anywhere near here...and besides, he strikes me as the type that wouldn't shy away from a fight and I don't want you getting into trouble over me....just....just let me think.”

Sansa drops her hand from Jon's arm and stares intently at the tiled floor of the small store. Jon can see her mulling over what to do. Her gaze moves towards his basket of sad meals for one, her brows furrow into a frown.

"You really should eat some proper food.”

He blinks at her statement, smiles and shrugs. "Not much point cooking for one most of the time.”

"Hmm" Sansa continues to contemplate his shopping before stepping closer only to reach past him and pick up a couple of carrots and a head of broccoli and drops them in with his other goods. She gives the basket one last nod and then looks around Jon to the window again, searching for her ex-client.

"Could you walk me home Jon?” She asked, her eyes still flitting between himself and the outside world beyond the window.

"Of course"

******************

"You see him?” Jon asked after he had paid for his food and they were walking side by side back towards the new development of buildings, leaving the older neighbourhood behind.

"No" Sansa breathed, her head still whipping this way and that as they moved together in relative silence.

Once they entered the block and reached the lift, Sansa closed her eyes and let out a long slow breath while the doors slid shut. They stood an awkward distance apart, Sansa fiddled with her satchel strap as the air seemed to gradually get thicker and thicker.

"I've been doing this work for almost two years now and never have I met, bumped into, or even glimpsed a client in real life before - what is it with this area?!”

Jon shrugged, keeping his eyes raised to the little digital display as the floor numbers gradually rose.

"Must attract the perverts" Sansa mumbled. Jon shot her a look only to see her glancing at him sideways with a barely concealed grin. He let out a breathy chuckle as Sansa dropped her gaze to her shoes, biting her lip to try and stop her smile from widening.

As they ambled out of the lift and towards their respective apartment doors, Sansa suddenly cursed and stopped.

"Urgh!” She groaned towards the ceiling.

"What? What is it?”

"Bran" she scrubbed her hands down her head to her cheeks, smooshing her face in adorable frustration. "He's got Meera round.”

"Meera?”

"Yea...this girl he's suddenly become besotted with ever since she threw a frisbee at his head in the park a while back.” Sansa rested against the wall beside her and Bran's apartment door and slid down it to seat herself on the floor.

"She threw a frisbee at his head?”

"Yea, she claims it was an accident but I've got my suspicions - she just wanted an excuse to talk to him I reckon.”

 _Lucky Bran, I'd take a million fucking frisbees to the head if it meant I could have met you in a semi-normal fashion_.

"They've been chatting and texting and flirting for weeks now....and he was gonna make a move today - he's invited her over to help him with coding or something....which is a total ruse because Bran is an utter brain when it comes to computer shit like that - he even made my website for me" Jon's eyebrows near enough shot off his head. Sansa didn't seem to notice as she carried on babbling. "Anyway, I promised I'd make myself scarce for a few hours and it's been-" she looked at her watch, the face of which had slid to the inside of her wrist "- all of about 25 minutes!” She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, letting them fall back down to her knees with a slap.

"So you don't want to ruin Bran's chances" Jon surmised.

"No - I even baked my special Triple Chocolate Cheesecake for him to offer her a slice" she raised one finger to emphasise her next point. "If there's a surer way to girl's heart than chocolate based baked goods then I'm yet to find it Jon" she said with a serious face that made him smile.

"I'll take note" he nodded "well...do you wanna wait in my apartment?”

Sansa looked up at him and paused, thinking for a while before narrowing her eyes "you won't try to woo me with sweet treats will you?”

Jon laughed and shook his head "no... but there's a half eaten bag of Haribo on the coffee table if you want.”

Sansa grinned and brushed imaginary dirt off of her ass and thighs as she stood up. "Excellent, all the gummy rings and fried eggs are mine" she commented as she walked past Jon where he held the door open for her. Catching a whiff of her hair.

"It's exactly the same as ours but reversed" Sansa commented as she deposited her satchel on Jon's sofa and walked over to the lounge window.

"Have you noticed naked Glenn yet?” She called over her shoulder.

"What?”

Sansa turned and flashed him a wide grin, returning her attention to the window with a finger against the glass. "In the building opposite....that apartment over there..." Jon put his shopping down on the dining table and came to stand behind her - _not too close_. .”..the one with the blue walls...see it?”

"Yea"

"Well, of an evening 'Glenn' likes to sit and watch tv butt naked.”

"You know him?”

"Nope"

"Then how'd you know-"

"Just looks like a Glenn I reckon" she shrugs.

"Then there's Barbara who lives above him - now either she has a whole rugby team's worth of sons or the woman's cougar!”

Jon laughed heartily. Sansa smiled as she turned to face him.

"Honestly, the ol'gal's got game - when I pointed her out to Robb he was tempted to go knock on her door" she turned back to the window. "And a few windows to the left of her is 'Hot Weekend Dad'"

"Hot Weekend Dad?”

"Mmm-hmm" Sansa nodded. "During the week he looks all sad and lonely and brooding but at the weekend he has his son and daughter over and it's like a light gets switched on - he's always chasing them about and building cushion forts and stuff, it's so sweet....and he's hot.”

Jon snorted.

Wanting to stay and talk but not wanting to crowd her, He left to go and put away his sad meals (as well as the broccoli and carrots) in the kitchen. When he came back, Sansa was sat on the window seat, with her legs up and bent. Resting on her thighs was a sketchbook, she was moving a pencil across the page frantically between looking up and out of the window. The pencil marks were making a soft scraping noise across the page as she angled her head to one side and then the other, scrutinising the view and then her sketch.

"Getting some work done?” Jon asked in a slightly cracked voice.

"My tutor has given me an extra project to try and push my abilities" she said, glancing up to him quickly, then going back to her sketchbook before squinting out the window once more. "Most of my work is based on organic flowing lines and natural subjects so I'm trying to study hard edges and straight clean visuals - buildings mainly.... I'm finding it difficult to get a composition I'm happy to translate into paint though" she frowned down at her work and back out the window again.

"There might be somewhere that would be better for your sketches" Jon says as an idea pops into his head. He moves to retrieve his keys from the large decorative bowl on the coffee table and swipes the Haribo whilst he's there.

"Not gonna lure me to your sex dungeon in the basement are you?” Sansa says, sliding from the window seat with a smile and an arched brow.

"No, that's next week" he quips. Sansa chuckles and Jon is glad of it - he hadn't been completely sure how his joke would go down.

"Good-o, gives me a chance to get a proper wax.” She shoves her sketchbook and pencil tin back into her satchel and hitches it over her shoulder, stealing a gummy ring from Jon's bag of sweets as she passes him and makes for the door.

*********

Jon unlocks the door to the rooftop, letting a flood of light spill into the dark stairwell that led them there.

Sansa squeals and jumps as she looks out over the view. A patchwork of various buildings laid out before her, some shorter than theirs, some taller, their edges and lines overlapping and connecting while a myriad of square and rectangular windows glint and wink as the sun beams down at different angles and reflects off of the glass.

"Oh my God Jon! This is perfect!” Sansa has her sketchbook out and resting on the brick wall perimeter in a flash and begins to fill a page with marks and lines, her head whipping between the paper and the landscape around and below her.

Jon's not sure how much time has passed, how many pages Sansa has filled in her sketchbook or how many gummybears he's eaten but she finally turns to where he had seated himself on the floor against an AC vent.

"Thank you Jon!...could I come up here again do you think? I'd like to get a canvas going for the project.”

"Sure, no problem" he smiles and comes over to where she's standing, handing her the bag of sweets that now only contains gummy rings and fried eggs. Sansa begins decorating her fingers with the candy rings."I came up here at around dusk one time" he continues "it was really pretty with the pink sky and the lights coming on in the buildings.”

Sansa suddenly grabs his upper arm excitedly "oh my god! I need to see that! That would make a gorgeous oil painting!”

"Anytime you want" he nods. Sansa turns to face him, wisps of her hair playing in the summer breeze. Her smile almost looks shy as her lowered eyes gradually drift to meet his.

Jon watches a blush creep upon her cheeks before her eyes are suddenly distracted and pull away from his.

"Oh look! Naked Glenn is home!” Jon follows her line of vision to a window down below their level. "And he's got naked company!” Sansa gasps happily.

"Wow...that's...that's...graphic" Jon laughs.

"YOU GET YOURS GLENN" Sansa shouts and claps her gummy ring covered hands over the side of the building. 

 

 


	7. An Evening with the Starks - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon starts to get to know the other Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice bit of light fun with the Starkings....

Jon checks his phone before settling down to sleep, seeing a text message from Ygritte.

**Ygritte: Hey! :-) fancy a getting a drink this Friday?**

He decides to ignore her message until the morning and places his phone back atop his nightstand. Just as Jon’s hand curls under his pillow, the two short sharp buzzes of another text message coming through vibrates against the glass table top.

**Sansa: Hot Weekend Dad has got a date!!! This is not a drill!! They’re totally sucking face!**

Jon grins widely at her enthusiasm and just plainly at the fact that she wants to share this with him. His fingers move to click reply when the undulating dots appear on his screen, letting him know that she is typing something further.

**Sansa: Sorry! I hope you’re awake!**

**Jon: Good for him! Yes, I was still awake.**

**Sansa: She looks like a ‘Jessica’ don’t you think?**

Jon got out of bed and padded over to the window. Pushing back the draped curtain he searches the windows in the opposite block and finds one that perfectly frames the image of two people kissing on a couch. Two forgotten glasses of red wine on the coffee table in front of them.

**Jon: You’re right - she does look like a Jessica :)**

**Sansa: How do you think they met?**

**Jon: Frisbee to the head?**

**Sansa: Nah. They’ve probably been frequenting the same coffee shop for months and neither of them have had the nerve to speak to one another. Then perhaps about a week or so ago Jessica got bored of waiting for Hot Weekend Dad to make a move and accidentally-on-purpose spilt her drink on him as an ice breaker.**

**Jon: A drink that wasn’t still boiling hot I hope?**

**Sansa: Hmmm. Ok. Maybe not Mr Logical. They work together and have flirted with each other for weeks around the watercooler?**

**Sansa: Bleugh! No, wait - that’s too boring**.

**Sansa: He’s her gardener and has been lovingly 'trimming her bush’ for months. She brings him refreshing lemonade when it’s really hot out and he’s shirtless. He’s always shirtless.**

Jon’s shoulders actually started shaking with his chuckles as he leans against the cool wall, still looking out of the window.

**Jon: You’re good at this :)**

**Sansa: Creating fantasies is part of my job I guess**.

Jon really wasn't sure how to respond to that, or how Sansa had meant for it to be taken. Had she meant it as just a casual matter-of-fact simple statement, said with a shrug and intended to be acknowledged briefly and then quickly forgotten as the conversation evolved into the next topic? Or had she meant it to be a hint, a nugget of a clue about herself - that what Jon thinks he knows about her isn't necessarily the real Sansa? That she was selling him a lie, a fantasy version of herself that he was lapping up and gladly paying for - perhaps she's worried that he wouldn't like 'the real Sansa' as much as the cam girl?....  _or perhaps you're overthinking the whole fucking thing, you moron - it's just a text message! Get a grip!_

Jon's thumb hovers over the letters awaiting to form the words of his reply when he sees the undulating dots once more and decides to wait and see what she says.

**Sansa: Seeing as you can't feed yourself properly, do you fancy coming round for dinner on Friday? My brother and sister are coming and I'm cooking a roast :-)**

**Jon: That sounds great! I'd love to come.**

**Sansa: Are you sure though? There will be vegetables present on your plate and I expect you to eat all your greens! ;-)**

**Jon: Yes ma'am :)**

**Sansa: :-)**

**Sansa: Goodnight Jon x**

**Jon: Goodnight Sansa xx**

 *********

  
Sansa greets Jon at the door with a bright smile, and moves to guide him further into the apartment. She's dressed casually in black leggings and a midnight blue long sleeve fitted jersey top that stops around the curve of her ass, drawing attention to it discreetly, but effectively none-the-less. Her hair is tied up in a high scruffy ponytail that swings slightly when she walks.

He'd almost forgotten that there would be other people present when they round the corner from the hall into the open-plan lounge/kitchen/diner and had to quickly draw his eyes away from Sansa's ass before being introduced.

The large room was, as Sansa had said - exactly like his but in reverse, a mirror image. Their flatscreen tv was surrounded by a low glass coffee table, a three seater sofa and two armchairs. To the side of that and in front of the room's window, was a dining table and chairs. Then, as you stepped fully into the area, the sleek kitchen would come into view - Sansa's kitchen looked busy. There were various pans atop the hob, the extractor fan noisily whisking away the aromatic steam. The oven was humming with its contents roasting away. There was a large wooden chopping board decorated with peelings, remnants of vegetables and a discarded chopping knife glinting in the under-counter lighting overhead.

"This is Jon from next door" Sansa announces to the room before turning back to him. "You already met Bran" Sansa says, gesturing to the brown haired young man sat on the sofa who turns and gives Jon a nod and a tiny wave of his hand. "This is Meera" Sansa pauses ever so slightly, raising a brow at him as her hand gestures to the curly haired brunette. Jon and Meera exchange a quick 'Hi' before Sansa continues. "That's Gendry, his dad and ours have been friends, like, since forever.”

"Hey" the dark haired guy says without really tearing his attention away from the tv screen where him and Bran seem to be in some sort of xbox battle, fingers punching and clicking away at their controllers.

"And that's my sister, Arya" Sansa finished, pointing to the girl currently draped over Bran's wheelchair. She swings her legs round from where they had rested over the armrest so that she's seated more conventionally and begins wheeling herself round to come and meet him at the back of the sofa. Sansa silently leaves Jon's side to tend to the cooking.

"Hi" she says "I hope you've not come to rudely ignore everyone and play stupid games too" Arya says loudly to Jon, clearly aiming it at someone else. Without turning, Gendry flips her off with one hand behind his head. Arya flicks the back of his ear playfully.

Jon chuckles at their exchange before noticing a large canvas painting on the wall in the lounge. The colours bursting with life and grabbing his attention. The brush strokes full of energy and motion as a side profile of an ethereal, serene looking woman is surrounded by a plethora of budded and open blooms.

"Hey, is that one of Sansa's?” He ducks his head and asks Arya. She follows his line of sight.

"Yea, its good isn't it? Bloody sickening how talented she is really.”

"You probably didn't notice it the first time you came over because you were too busy eye-fucking my sister" Bran called over his shoulder, earning him a playful shove from Meera. "What?! Honestly, I felt like I needed a shower after he left.” He muttered. Meera rolled her eyes and glanced at a red-faced Jon. Arya snorted.

Just then, there's a firm knock on the door. Arya jumps up from the chair and disappears to answer it. She comes back leading a man Jon had not seen before, he looks very much like Sansa - much more than Bran and Arya do - with curly auburn hair and blue eyes. Jon deduced that he is her older brother, Robb - the one he heard trying to corral her into ending her call with him for pizza and movie night.  _The one who called you a pervert....you pervert._

Arya introduces them before slumping back into the wheelchair.

"Alright mate?” Robb offers a quick handshake and a warm smile.

Suddenly, someone he has definitely seen before steps out from behind Sansa's older brother. Marg. Jon feels fear jump down the back of his neck and trickle down his spine, his lips are frozen in a false smile bordering on a grimace, as he witnesses a ghost of recognition flit across her face.

"Hi" she says whilst also reaching to shake his hand "I'm Marg.”

The brunette narrows her eyes as their handshake continues on for a little too long before Jon breaks it quite suddenly while Marg scans his face. "Have I met you before?”

"One of your drunken conquests Little Rose?” Robb quips, earning him a smack on the arm and a tut from Marg.

Sansa suddenly appears at his side like she'd materialised from a magicians trick with a puff of smoke. He half expected her to be wearing a sequinned leotard and feathers in her hair as he glanced at her sideways. "I didn't know you were coming Marg" she forced a beaming breathless smile at her friend.

"Yea" the brunette says slowly, tearing her searching eyes away from Jon's face with great effort, before returning her friend's smile. "Hope you don't mind Sans, but I stopped by Robb's to get my jacket back from your old room and he mentioned he was coming over to see you so I tagged along.” Her eyes returned to Jon, trying to figure out where she'd seen his face before. Both Jon and Sansa watched in horror as they witnessed all the puzzle pieces click into place in Marg's head, the reveal of shock on her face coming to light in slow motion. Marg looked from Jon to Sansa and back again. Her rosy lips opened and closed for words that didn't come, much like a gaping fish.

"Sans...isn't..." her finger is limply pointing at Jon as she stutters and tumbles over her words.

"Can I have a word Marg?” Sansa says loudly as she grabs her friend and all but hauls her towards her bedroom, the brunette twisting in her friends grasp to get another look at Jon as if she needed further confirmation of her suspicions.

Jon cleared his throat as Bran turned his head away from his game to glance at Sansa dragging Marg away before giving Jon a narrow eyed look.

"So what do you do Jon?” Robb chirped up, seemingly not noticing the girls' odd behaviour. He helped himself to two beers from Bran and Sansa's fridge, popped the caps and handed one to Jon.

"Ahh...nothing interesting...property stuff.”

"Jon's our landlord" Bran calls over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving the screen as his fingers frantically fly over the buttons of his controller. He must have been winning because Gendry threw his hands up in frustration before letting a few expletive fly.

"Is that right?” Robb raises his brows, taking a swig of beer and rocking back on his heels where they stand together in the kitchen area.

"Yea" Jon nods, knocking back a gulp of beer himself "I inherited a couple of buildings, so I just kind of just fell into being a landlord I guess.”

Robb gives a low whistle "nice" he nods.

"How about yourself?”

"I'm a sports and fitness instructor at a leisure centre over the other side of the city - Red Keep Sports - you heard of it?”

Jon shakes his head.

"You should check it out - great facilities" Robb grins.

As they continue, their chatter gets easier and Jon begins to relax - even though his mind wanders to Sansa and Marg.

Robb seems to be the kind of guy who's hard to dislike, who makes friends easily and is fun to be around - much like Sansa. Jon listens as Robb talks animatedly about his love of coaching kids in all manor of sports. Gendry turns in his seat on the sofa at that point, piping up that Robb prefers instructing the 'yummy mummy' aerobics classes - Robb winks at Jon after admitting that the job 'had its perks'.

"What perks?” Sansa chirps, coming up behind Robb, giving him an easy smile and flashing Jon a reassuring one. Marg silently follows and joins them in the kitchen area, eying Jon and forcing a quirk of her lips when their eyes meet.

"Robb pervs on the ladies in his classes" Arya interjected from her place in the lounge area as she rocked the wheels of Bran's chair back and forth.

"Look...its not my fault if the ladies enjoy me getting them all good and sweaty ok?” Robb grins and winks at Marg. Both Sansa and Marg perform a synchronised eye-roll. Arya chucks a sofa cushion at him. Robb catches it one handed and laughs as he throws it back, much more gently than Arya had.

"Ooh!” Sansa appears to spring into life "speaking of classes..." she scurries to the storage closet in the hall and comes back with a long black bag with some sort of equipment in it.

"Not this again" Bran sighs without looking at them. Meera twists right around in her seat to observe.

"Guess what evening classes I'm taking now?”! Sansa says in a sing-song voice, shaking the bag she clutches with both hands. "Pole Dancing!” She grins when no one ventured a guess. Jon's eyebrows shoot up his head, Robb rolls his eyes and Gendry hits the button to pause his and Bran's game to twist in his seat. Arya throws the sofa cushion at his head.

"A client is paying for me to take them" Sansa says, laying the bag on the kitchen floor as she proceeds to unzip it and pull out bits of metal pole and bases. Robb glanced at Jon, rubbing his bearded jaw with one hand.

"You know what Sansa does for a living right?” He asked Jon, a little uncertain.

"Oh he knows" Marg muttered quietly with a smirk. Robb's eyes flicked to Marg and then narrowed slightly when they were back on Jon.

Robb and Jon had helped Sansa install her portable pole in the middle of the kitchen floor before she proceeded to show Marg some of the basic moves she'd learnt. Sansa argued with Robb that her classes were most definitely a valid form of exercise and strength building. Arya and Meera joined the two other girls in the kitchen as Jon and Robb plopped themselves down in the lounge area. Jon tried to keep up with the conversation about the football scores and not to glance too much at Sansa as she continued to try and instruct the other girls on how to climb and spin on the pole.

"Robb come and help me with a move I want to try" she calls over.

"Why do you need me?” Robb says whilst heaving himself up off of the sofa and making his way over to the girls.

"Because its dangerous and I don't want to bruise any of my moneymaking assets" she grins.

"I'll rub it better if you do Sans" Gendry calls out, earning a glare from Arya that induced a cheeky grin and a wink.

"It can't be  _that_  dangerous" Robb ignores the others.

"Ah-huh...there's a move called the 'Nose Breaker' Robb!” She raises her brows. "I just want you close by in case it looks like I'm gonna fall"

"What?!...with you and your unco-ordination?” He teases.

"This one's called the 'Diva Dive'" she says to the other girls, ignoring her brother "I've not been able to get it right in class but don't like practicing it on my own in case I fall.”

Sansa proceeds to climb high on the pole, gripping it behind her knee and at the ankle. She then leans her top half down the pole, her ponytail swinging towards the floor as her arms reach downwards too. She squeals happily as she slowly rotates down the pole. Her dismount is not so elegant but she doesn't seem to care as a proud smile spreads across her face.

"Still too gimmicky to be proper exercise Sans" Robb says.

"You try it then" she dares followed by a chorus of 'DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!' From everyone else.

Robb sighs and manages to climb quite successfully up the pole, much as his sister had. Sansa tentatively holds her hands out under him as she barks instructions on what to do next - although looking at their differences in body mass, Jon isn't sure that Sansa would be able to do anything about Robb falling.

"Stop leaning your weight on me" she laughs "use your thighs to support yourself" Sansa says as Robb tries to lean his torso down.

"Anyone got any folding money to stuff down his pants" Marg giggles. Gendry wolf whistles.

Something in the kitchen suddenly starts beeping. "The chicken!” Sansa yelps as she bolts for the oven, leaving Robb alone, unsupported, dangling on the pole. He manages to hold on for a few seconds but promptly becomes a heap on the floor with a thud.

"Probably should be working on your quads instead of flirting with your class" Bran said dryly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for breaking the evening with the Starks up but it was getting super looooong so this bit was 'pre-meal' and the next chapter will be 'post-meal' with drinking games etc ;-)
> 
> Also special thanks to Lemoncake_Chioni for the 'Shirtless Gardener' scenario as described in Sansa's text - that was all her idea for a hot jonsa scenario and I've stolen it to fit my purposes here - hope you don't mind Hun!!!! :-)


	8. An Evening with the Starks - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation on Jon's evening with the Starks - not much plot development except that Jon needs to Enjoy himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dialogue and song lyric heavy - sorry!!!
> 
> Hopefully you all recognise the songs! I'm tempted to add YouTube links to the song videos but I'm stupidly tired right now so might do it in the morning  
> :-)

"Man cannot live on pizza alone Jon" Sansa had said as she settled Jon's plate in front of him, reaching over his shoulder and speaking the words so intimately, it was like a mischievous whispered secret she'd shared.

"That's why man has Chinese take out" he murmured back, earning him a giggle and a playful nudge to his shoulder. When he glanced back at the others settled around the large dining table, Marg was staring intently at him, as if she were figuring out a mathematic equation written on his forehead. Jon shifted a little in his seat.

"Jeez, you could feed the rest of the city with all this food 'Mother Hen'" Arya teased, her eyes bulging at the amount of food on her plate as Sansa sets it down in front of her.

Just as Sansa seats herself opposite from Jon to tuck into her own meal, her phone pings. "Oh shit!” she exclaims looking at the device. "Be right back guys, I forgot that I've got a call booked in for today.”

"Do you want me to cover your food so it doesn't get cold hun?” Marg asks. 

"Errrr...." Sansa says, rising from her chair as she taps and scrolls on her phone searching for something before a smirk crawls across her face. "Nah, it's Paul - I'll only be 2 minutes, 3 max.”

As Sansa made her way down the hall to her room, Bran nodded at Robb, and like some sort of unspoken signal, the elder Stark got up silently and wandered over to a stereo sound system, pushed a few buttons and turned the volume up a tad louder than Jon would have expected suitable for over dinner.

"Trust me" Robb says to him as he seats himself back down in front of his food "you don't want to overhear  _that_ " he nods in the direction of Sansa's room. Marg snorts softly.

"Especially not with 'premature Paul'" Bran murmurs as he's loading his fork ready for a bite. 

"Almost forgot" Sansa chirps as she comes jogging back through the lounge/dining area over to a drawer in the kitchen to pull out a roll of cling film. She waves it in the air as she bounces back past them all eating their meals and disappears back into the hall leading to her bedroom, her hair swinging behind her.

_What the fuck?_

 Jon glances around the table. No-one seems to be fussed at all about the strange fantasy that Sansa must be fulfilling for 'premature Paul' just the other side of her door as they're all intent on demolishing their food. 

"Do you..um..do you mind her doing that?” Jon asks Robb who's seated next to him "Sansa - her job I mean?” Out of the corner of his eye, Jon catches Marg raise her head from her meal to contemplate him and his question.

"Well, I was adamant that she wasn't going to do it at first" Robb chews "but, to be honest, she's making a killing" he swallows his food "and she's literally only working like an hour or two an evening or the odd thing like this" he says, motioning to the hall with his knife "and it just made sense really.....not that I like thinking about my baby sister doing....what she's doing...but apparently people want to pay to see her...err...do stuff" Robb shrugs.

"Yes,  _people_  do, don't they" Marg comments before taking a dainty sip from her wide wine glass.

"Anyway" Arya adds, loudly "she's only doing it until she finishes her degree and gets a placement at a gallery.”

Jon nods and goes back to chewing his food. The conversation around the table becoming a low comfortable murmur interspersed with the clink of cutlery on plates and laughter every now and again.

Jon quickly comes to realise that even though he's more than comfortable in his own company, he really did miss socialising as he had done back home. It's just when that thought comes to him that Gendry asks Jon if he'd like to join them for a game of pool in a few days time and he eagerly accepts.

A few moments later, Sansa comes waltzing out of her room like she hadn't just been exposing or touching herself -  _or whatever she was doing with the cling film_  - on camera. She smiles widely at Jon as she tucks her seat back under herself - he notices a slight blush to her face that hadn't been there before and wonders if faking (hopefully) an orgasm just minutes previous had put that particular hue there on her cheeks?

The rest of the meal goes uninterrupted, the conversation smooth and enjoyable. Jon tells a few stories from back home and hears more about the chaotic childhood with all the Starks. He finds himself feeling a little envious of the large family as his thoughts turn to his Mum.

After stomachs are full with Sansa's hearty food (and thanks given to the chef from all round), everyone moves to the seating area around the coffee table.

  
"Ok, ok, ok everyone's playing this one" Sansa grins as she's sat cross-legged on the floor, pouring neat vodka into shot glasses. She picks one up and looks around at all her guests "Never Have I Ever" Sansa clarifies with a grin that is met by a few groans around the coffee table. Everyone reaches forwards for their shot.

"If you're calling the game then I want to start" Arya says beside Jon. Sansa gives a small nod in agreement. "Never have I ever....had a threesome" she says before turning her whole body to look at Gendry sat at the other side of her.

"What?!” He says with a shrug "I haven't.”

Robb downs his shot quickly, looking like he was hoping no one had picked up on it.  _Lucky bastard._

Marg knocks back her drink, clattering the glass back down onto the coffee table. She then nudged Sansa with her elbow and pointedly glanced at Sansa's shot in her hand.

"What?...Wait....you're not counting that time we....?” Sansa says, Jon has to remind himself not to lean forward and demand details. "That doesn't count Marg...are you counting that?....we were so drunk we fell asleep!” She shakes her head adamantly.

"We wouldn't have if we hadn't finished off that tequila, Arianne was up for it.”

"Arianne?!” Robb splutters "ok, now I want details!” Sansa goes to open her mouth "not from you" Robb waves his hand and nods his head at Marg "You. Talk"

"Charming!” Marg smirks before uncrossing her legs and settling them to the side. "All I remember is that we started with clothes and we woke up without.”

"And you were lovingly copping a feel whilst being big spoon when I woke up" Sansa added, briefly cupping her breasts.

"Urgh! This story would be so much better if you weren't involved" Robb huffed and sat back in his chair.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with the big Stark" Gendry teased "and risk getting beat up by a smaller Stark" he grinned as Arya rained some half hearted slaps down on his arms and chest.

"Alright, alright" Robb called out over the commotion "never have I ever...." he said loud and clearly, raising his refilled shot glass .”...thrown up on a date.”

"Why do I feel like I'm being personally attacked?” Sansa accuses before downing her shot and smacking her lips. "To be fair-" She starts, refilling her glass, "He deserved it, it was a terrible date, I'm not sure how I would have survived it without drinking.”

"Never have I ever...." Bran starts, deciding it was his turn .”...chipped someone's tooth with my cooking.”

"Oh COME ON!” Sansa exclaims, nearly spilling the vodka she was refilling her glass with "am I being ganged up on here? Is that what this is?”

"You're the one who brought a new beau to this shindig darling, I think he deserves to know what he's let himself in for" Marg purrs next to Sansa on the floor, knocking her shoulder into her friend's and raising an eyebrow at Jon.

"Beau?!” Sansa parrots "have we stumbled into a Jane Austen novel? Should we allow the menfolk to retire to the billiards room for cigars and whiskey?” she scoffs.

"Just shut up and take the shot already" Arya huffs,

"Actually....I feel the need to defend myself here! Robb only chipped his tooth because he can't handle anything spicier than a potato and ran to drink water straight from the tap! It's not my fault the dumbass knocked his tooth on the thing!”

Jon chuckled at the tale and the way Sansa's elder brother opened his arms in a 'why am I getting the abuse now' kind of gesture.

"Never have I ever..." Meera chirped up, deciding to move the game along .”...had sex in a car.” There's a groan from nearly the whole group as everyone bar Meera, Bran and Sansa take a shot.

"You haven't?” Marg asks her friend incredulously.

"No" Sansa replies before taking in the group's disbelieving looks on their faces. "What?! Why does everyone suspect the girl who gets paid to get her tits out to be a sexual deviant?”

"Blow jobs, hand jobs and getting eaten out all count" Gendry says in a deadpan voice.

"Oh for fuck sake!” Sansa exclaims before knocking back her drink and slamming the shot glass down on the coffee table. 

"Alright! I've got one" Marg butts in "Never have I ever.....called a cam girl" she says, smirking at Jon who feels himself grow hot. Sansa slaps her friends shoulder with the back of her hand.

To everyone's surprise, Gendry and Robb take a shot.

"Explain" Arya demands.

"After Sansa said she was gonna do what she was gonna do...I called one....just to see what it was all about" Robb shrugged.

"Not you" Arya glared before turning that look onto Gendry.

"Relax" he said with open palms "it was only Sansa.”

"WHAT?!”

"For a joke! FOR A JOKE!”! Gendry laughed as he blocked Arya's slaps. After she seemed to think that he's taken enough punishment, she calmed her attack, only for Gendry to cause it to flair up again. "You still got them sexy leopard print undies Sans?” 

 _Yes, she has_ , Jon thinks as he contemplates downing his shot for his part in the game, only to catch Sansa's eye as she gives him the tiniest of head shakes. Marg sees their exchange and snorts.

"You're a real glutton for punishment, you know that Baratheon?” Sansa laughs as she watches her little sister fume next to her boyfriend.

"Nah.....I just enjoy the angry sex afterwards" he grins. Robb chucks a sofa cushion at his face.

The drinking game seems to be gradually abandoned organically as vodka shots get replaced with beers or wine and confessions are replaced with idle easy chatter about weekend plans and the latest film recommendations. 

"Oh Sans!” Robb suddenly exclaims, rising excitedly from his chair "I've got a present for you" he calls over his shoulder as he makes his way to the bag he'd left near the apartment door, coming back quickly waving said present in the air. "Karaoke" he beamed. Sansa squealed. Arya groaned and leant back to snatch the game case from her brother as he stood behind the sofa.

"Ultimate 90's Karaoke? Couldn't you have gotten anything decent?”

"Shut up! Just because you're too young to remember the best decade ever" Robb defends whilst tearing into the accompanying box that housed the microphone. Arya scoffs and starts reading the back of the case.

The conversation turns to reminiscing and reading out the songs available on the game to sing. "I bet you weren't into all that bubblegum pop ay, Jon?” Gendry asks.

"And you'd win that bet" he responds with a grin, remembering the grunge phase of his youth.

"What! No Spice Girls?!” Sansa asks, with a mock-offended look.

"Well, maybe I was a bit partial to Ginger Spice" he smirks. Sansa chuckles back at him.

"Do you guys remember the last time we did karaoke?” Bran pipes up.

Arya scrunches her face as if that would aid her ability to grasp at a memory "At Aunt Lysa and Petyr's wedding?” Sansa makes a disgusted noise like someone had just suggested she eat a shit sandwich.

"Oh my God yea" Gendry laughs "your Dad and mine sang that song together, what was it?” He clicks his fingers, trying to summon the answer from thin air.

"Bill Withers, Lovely Day" Bran answers automatically.

"Yea that's the one" Gendry points  "your Dad had his tie wrapped around his head and mine looked like he was gonna have a heart attack when he was trying to hold onto that really long note.”

"Alright, my go first" Robb butts in, climbing over the back of the couch, pushing Arya and Gendry out of his way, snatching the game from his sister's hands as he made his way to the TV to set the game up. Jon gets up to help himself to another beer that he'd brought with him, asking if he could get anyone anything. When he returns Marg had taken his place on the couch, affordinig her a better view of Robb - who was no doubt about to make a fool of himself. Sansa smiles at him as he parks himself next to her on the cream carpet before the music starts and Robb comically mentally prepares for his performance.

 _Close your eyes, make a wish_  
_And blow out the candlelight_  
_For tonight is just your night_  
_We're gonna celebrate,_  
_All through the night....._

There's a collective snigger when showman Robb start dramatically performing airgrabs whilst singing the Boys II Men song with a serious look on his face. Everyone groans to hide their laughter when he directs the chorus to Marg with points and exaggerated facial expressions as she rolls her eyes at him. 

 _I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me to_  
_And I'll hold you tight_  
_Baby all through the night...._

Jon leans over to whisper to Sansa "Are they....?”

"Sort of" she smiles at him "everyone's pretty sure that they've hooked up a couple of times.....but they'll point blank deny it to your face if you ask them...trouble is, Marg has openly broadcasted the fact that she's not looking for anything serious right now and I think - I think Robb is.” Jon nods at Sansa's summary and watches the way Marg blushes as Robb continues his ridiculously comical serenading. Marg whoops as everyone claps when the song ends and Robb takes a bow with a smirk on his face.

Meera decides to sing Alanis Morissette's 'Ironic' next and Jon is pretty blown away by how good she sounds. Everyone join's in with the chorus.

 _It's like raaaaain on your wedding day_  
_It's a free riiiide when you've already paid_  
_It's the good adviiiice that you just didn't take_  
_Who would've thought, it figurrrrres......_

Sansa turns to Jon whilst she's also belting out the words, a surprised and appreciative look on her face at his voice. He'd not told her that he was in a terrible band when he was younger, mainly playing guitar and writing melancholy songs - but he was known to hold a tune a time or two. He smiled back at her before realising that she would now most likely insist he sing the next song.

"You know, most of this isn't actually ironic" Bran murmurs making a few people chuckle.

"Alright, but no Spice Girls" Jon concedes after Sansa pleaded with him to sing next.

"Ok 'Killjoy Spice'" she pouts in return. Jon smirks and selects 'Iris' by Goo-Goo Dolls, mainly because he remembers playing it in a pub on one of the few occasions that his band had managed to get a gig.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

  
_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

  
_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am...._

Again, everyone joins in on the chorus. Jon tries not to look too much at Sansa as he's singing the song and re-connecting with a talent he'd all but forgotten he'd had, but watching her sat cross-legged on the floor, swaying side-to-side with the music and singing along with him was just too mesmerising to look away.

"You never told me you could sing" she whispers as Jon earnt a round of applause and a whistle from everyone whilst he made his way to sit back down beside Sansa. 

"I kind of forgot about it to be honest" he shrugs as both Robb and Gendry select Vanilla Ice's 'Ice Ice Baby' to sing together. They're terrible but the group laugh and join in anyway.

After that, Meera absolutely astounds everyone again with her rendition of a Four Non-Blondes song.

 _And so I cry sometimes_  
_When I'm lying in bed Just to get it all out_  
_What's in my head_  
_And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_

  
_And so I wake in the morning_  
_And I step outside_  
_And I take a deep breath and I get real high_  
_And I scream from the top of my lungs_  
_What's going on?_

  
_And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah_  
_I said hey, what's going on?_

After the deserved whooping and hollering with Meera's round of applaus, Sansa persuades Arya to sing 'Waterfalls' by TLC with her -  which is then followed by Robb taking another turn and  _trying_ toget through MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This'. Sansa and Arya try to reinact the accompanying dance on the slippy floor tiles of the kitchen area, laughing hysterically at each other.

Jon felt relaxed enough to choose another song - Champagne Supernova by Oasis (one of his favourites). He's not sure if it's the buzz from the alcohol or singing again that makes his smile so wide it hurts as the group raise their arms and sway them in the air to the music as the sing along. Gendry even waves a lighter.

***********

It's long after the karaoke stops and people resume their conversations whilst the drink flows freely and Sansa brings out nibbles and dips that she suggests it.

"Lets all got up to the roof - it's beautiful up there!”

Jon only briefly gives room to the knowledge that as the key holder, he really shouldn't allow this group up there whilst they've been drinking, but that thought flutters through him and leaves rather promptly like a bird migrating for winter.

"Ooooh! I know!” Sansa exclaims excitedly before she dashes off towards her bedroom, returning with her duvet and pillows bundled in her arms. "Let's sleep under the stars!” She beams.

Jon recognises her duvet sheets - the turquoise and pink floral ones.  _I've seen her masturbate on those sheets_ , he thinks as he suppresses a gulp.

************

"There, all it needs now are some strings of cute fairy lights and it'd be perfect" Sansa smiles as she finished rearranging the many cushions, blankets, duvets, pillows and the odd camping light that everyone had helped to haul up to the rooftop.

"What are we in? A Rom-Com?” Marg snorts as she slides in under Sansa's duvet with her friend. Sansa glanced at Jon quickly.

 _It is all kind of romantic,_  Jon thinks to himself.  _Well, if it weren't for the six other people here,_  he muses. He can't bring himself to regret their prescence though - he's enjoyed their company. Jon listens to the steady low murmur of conversations peetering off where he lays under a blanket to himself in between Robb and Gendry (who's sharing  a double duvet with Arya). As some of the group gradually drift off to sleep under the stars, there's a soft moan coming from somewhere and then a cushion flies past Jon's face as he's laid on his back, staring at the night sky.

"If you feel up my baby sister on this rooftop Baratheon, I swear I'll haul you over the edge.” Robb warns. Arya burst out laughing.

 

 


	9. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a minute since I revisited THIS one, huh?
> 
> Go easy on me - I'm rusty when it comes to this fic!! Lets see if i can't get back into the swing of things!

The dawn light stung his eyes making Jon clamp them shut and groan as he rolled over to his side. Fresh, cool air kissing the skin of his face, a marked difference to the normal atmosphere of his bedroom. He stretched against the hard surface he was laid upon – far too hard to be a mattress. Cracking open one eye, the light still prickling Jon’s sight - although he was anticipating it now, so he persevered with a series of blinks.

Sitting up, Jon surveyed the scene surrounding him. Everyone else seemed be blissful strangers to dawns approach. A gentle sky tinged with mauve and orange framed a mass of miss-matched blankets and duvets, huddled all around and emanating soft snores or puffs of sleepy breath.

Jon forces himself to sit up and winces as his body protests the movement. His head feels a little foggy, but he’s experienced much worse in his student years. What he needs is strong coffee and something in his belly.

Standing and stretching up to the new day’s sky, he glances over to where he sees a mass of auburn hair peeking out from a turquoise and pink floral duvet. Sansa’s head lays close to her friend Margaery’s as if they’d fallen asleep amidst sharing secrets. Jon would very much like to share in her secrets, but he supposes he’ll have to wait a while for anything approaching that kind of intimacy.

A loud sleepy snort draws Jon’s attention to where Gendry is huddled up to Arya, his head resting on her chest, just beneath her chin. Jon smirks at the sight as Gendry lazily smacks his lips together prompting Arya to hold her boyfriend tighter.

“Ah _shit_ ,” Robb grouses from beneath a mass of blankets, “who the fuck thought this was a good idea? My back’s killing me!” he grumbled, groaning as he stood to stretch out all the kinks of his body. “And my head feels like someone’s been mining for gold in there.”

“Mining for braincells more like,” Marge suddenly chirped up, sat perfectly prettily amidst her own little nest of blankets – looking as fresh as a daisy, as if she’d not just spent a drunken night on a rooftop. Jon marvels at how girls can even _do_ that?

Robb winces, rubbing absentmindedly at his chest. “It’s too early and I’m too hung over for banter,” he complains.

“Looks like those poor miners came back empty handed” Margaery smirks.

“Jon,” he points to him, and then back to Marge, “back me up here, mate. Isn’t it too damn early for banter?”

“It’s too early for most things,” Jon comments with a nod.

“You’re just too old now, you can’t keep up,” Margaery teases, sticking her tongue out at Robb.

Robb grins and winks back at her in return. “I can keep up fine with you…when I have a little…incentive,” he waggles his eyebrows and Jon fails at stifling his guffaw.

“Right then!” Jon interrupts, feeling like an utter third wheel, when in reality there are five other people present so technically he’s a….’sixth wheel’? “I’m just gonna….um…” he shifts awkwardly, pointing towards the stairwell door that leads down to the floors and floors of apartments. Jon starts moving, not bothering to finish his sentence.

“Hey man,” Robb calls after him, “can I come with? I really need a piss.”

Robb and Jon fall into a natural step side-by-side as they descend the stairs together, looking back over their shoulders once they hear Margaery decide to join them.

“Soo…” Robb starts, rather inelegantly, “you and my sister…what’s up with that?”

Marge snorts a couple of paces behind them. “Yeah, Jon. _What’s up with that?”_

Jon twists back to look at her, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks knowing what it is that she’s privy to. He turns back after seeing her smirk, looking straight ahead as he clears his throat to give him time to think. Robb, on the other hand seems impatient and probes further.

“You like her, yeah?”

“Uh…Of course. Sansa’s…well…she’s a really nice girl.” Jon curses inwardly. _She’s a really nice girl? Really Jon? REALLY?_ He can feel Margaery’s eyes on his back, making him feel exposed and vulnerable. “I think…I think she just wants to be friends,” he stutters, “which I’m totally fine with.”

They reach his apartment and Jon lets them both in, Robb scampering off to use the bathroom as Margaery follows him into his kitchen, silently watching him with that knowing half-smile on her face as he fishes around in his cabinets and drawers for some ibuprofen. “What?” he finally relents and gives her the chance to say whatever it is she’s been wanting to say to him since last night.

Marge shakes her head and chuckles. “You’re not _‘fine’_ with just being friends with Sansa,” she answers sagely and as if the fact that he’d even pretend otherwise amuses her greatly.

Jon opens his mouth to retaliate but decides it’s of no use and closes it again. She obviously wouldn’t believe him anyway. And why should she? It would be a total stinking sack of lies. “If that’s what she wants, then that’s what she wants,” he shrugs, settling on avoidance being the best tactic around this conversation.

Marge leans her hip against his counter-top and folds her arms across her chest. Her eyes sparkle with mischief and intelligence – the very mix that Jon finds a little terrifying under the circumstances. “I was watching you _both_ last night,” she informs him, tilting her head and looking him up and down, “she likes you,” Marge states, continuing to scrutinise him, somehow making him want to cup himself even though he’s fully clothed. “But then there’s the complication of _how_ you first met, isn’t there?” She takes a step forward, and then another, her hips swaying with each movement. “Just know that I’ve got my eye on you, Jon,” she warns, low and quiet. “I won’t let Sansa be used by some pervert for his filthy games, alright?”

 _I’m not a pervert,_ Jon wants to squeak, but he supposes he has little to no ground to base his argument on – especially in her eyes. _She’s just being protective of her friend,_ he counters to the side of himself that feels insulted at her accusations. He decides that he certainly can’t fault her for that as all he manages to do is gulp and nod.

“Helped myself to a swill of your mouthwash, mate. Hope you don’t mind?” Robb calls out as he comes into the lounge/dining area, looking a little fresher than he had before. “huh,” he says to himself as he eyes Jon’s bare living room, “proper bachelor pad you go here.”

“Yeah…um…I’m not so great with the little homely touches and what-not,” Jon responds, returning to searching for some pain relief.

Robb clicks his fingers as it seems a lightbulb goes off above his head. “You should ask Sansa! She’s great with stuff like that, man.” He taps at his chin as his head sways from looking at one empty wall to the next. “Some of her paintings would look great in here, you should ask her to do you one.”

Margaery snorts yet again. “Or just ask her to move in with you while you’re at it, or whatever,” she quips sarcastically, sauntering away towards the bathroom, all the while giving Jon a warning look that practically screams _‘try it, see what fucking happens’_. If she had been anyone else, Jon would expect her to gesture to her eyes and then back to him – the universal sign for _‘I’ve got my eye on you’_. He supposes that she’s not dorky enough for that, at least.

Jon busies himself by making a large pot of coffee and fishing out eight mismatched mugs to take back up to the rooftop. He hears Robb making himself at home by opening his fridge door, the hum of the machine getting louder and the interior light spilling out into the kitchen. “So…” Robb starts again, “we’re throwing Sans a surprise birthday party at her place next week. Wanna come?” he asks, frowning at the lack of decent food he finds in Jon’s fridge and shuts the door again.

“Sure.”

“Yeah,” Robb continues, moseying over to an overhead cupboard and opening it to peer inside, “we’re inviting a ton of people…so…would it be alright if some of the party spilled into here? I mean-“ he snatches a cracker from the packet and begins to crunch on it as he speaks, -“only if you don’t mind, man, no pressure.”

Jon chuckles and leans back on the counter as he waits for the coffee to brew. “I don’t mind,” he shrugs, gaining a wide appreciative grin from Robb.

“You’re alright, you know?” Robb says, pointing to Jon with his cracker. “You sure my sister only wants to be friends?”

“He is,” Margaery pipes up, coming back into the kitchen area.

Jon turns his back to them both and finishes off the coffee.

******

Everyone is awake as they make it back up to the rooftop, the sky looking a little brighter still. Sansa and Gendry are helping Bran into his chair as Jon approaches, offering out his empty mugs and gesturing to where Robb had carried up the coffee pot.

“Thank you,” Sansa smiles gently at him as she took his offered cup, her voice a little raspy from the alcohol and karaoke last night. She had pulled her fire licked hair over one shoulder and had fashioned it into a braid. Jon’s lips twitch and his fingers itch to comb through her tresses.

“No, problem,” he swallows, trying to temper his thoughts to the here and now and not his own longings where Sansa’s concerned. _“She likes you”_ Marge’s words echoed in his mind, his gut twisting once more at the whole situation. “Uh…I can make more coffee if there’s not enough…or tea! I’m sure I’ve got some tea downstairs too somewhere if you’d prefer?” he stuttered awkwardly.

Sansa let out a quiet soft laugh and raised her mug a fraction. “Coffee’s fine,” she said, before wandering past him, over to where Robb was pouring out the steaming hot liquid.

Jon found himself wandering over to the edge of the rooftop, resting his cup of dark caffeine on the ledge and bracing his hands there too as he gazed out over the patchwork of buildings, all slowly waking up, a few scattered lights blinking on as their little corner of the city started to greet the new day. He took a deep lungful of air, his head starting to dust away the clouds that had fogged it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon noticed a new set of hands appear next to his, also bracing themselves against the concrete wall that encased the rooftop. They were elegant and pale, long delicate fingers sporting only a few plain rings, nothing gaudy, nothing glitzy. He smiled when he spied the odd tiny stain of paint – one small purplish splatter across her knuckle, and a tiny amount of sky blue tucked up under one of her otherwise perfect nails.

“Everyone’s going back downstairs,” Sansa commented softly, taking up her mug with both hands this time, cradling it against her lips without taking a single sip. Jon watched her blow over the piping hot liquid, the swirls of steam disappearing out over the cityscape they both admired.

Jon glanced over his shoulder where Arya and Meera were gathering up multicoloured blankets. “I should help get Bran back down the stairs.”

Sansa turned to smile at him. “it’s alright, Robb and Gendry have got it,” she paused to take a tentative sip of her coffee, smacking her lips together appreciatively after she’d swallowed as Jon tracked the bob of her throat. “Will the rooftop of the accessible building be more…accessible?” she grinned from behind her cup.

Jon found himself giving her a half smile, one side of his mouth twisting up affectionately. “I’ll make sure it is,” he promised. _Don’t move_ , he found himself thinking as he bent to rest his forearms on the ledge. Even though she’d only be barely a block away, Jon found it an uncomfortable thought. _Stay here, with me._ “Would you and Bran like to come to the site office to see more of the plans? Maybe we could even pick which apartment you’d like.”

Sansa mirrored his stance, lightly bumping Jon’s shoulder with hers as he tried desperately to ignore the flip in his stomach that accompanied the gesture. “Are you giving me first dibs, Jon Snow?” she teased, her eyes shining happily.

“Maybe,” he grinned in return, allowing himself a turn to brush his shoulder against hers in response.

Sansa’s chuckle morphed into a gasp as she somehow managed to display an elegant splutter into her coffee cup. “Look!” she gripped his wrist, Jon’s eyes darting to the touch and not where she was indicating excitedly. “’Hot dad’ had someone stay over!”

Jon sought out the window that framed the character now known as _‘Hot dad’_ to them both, all the while revelling in the fact that Sansa had not relinquished her grip on him. He swallowed down the lump in this throat along with the overwhelming urge to twist his hand and capture hers to lace their fingers together.

 _‘Hot dad’_ did indeed seem to have company that had stayed overnight as Jon watched the man deliver a plate of breakfast to the table where a brunette was waiting, seemingly wearing nothing but a man’s shirt. Jon glanced to the redhead beside him, picturing her wearing anything of his…or nothing at all. Flashes of memories of Sansa sprawled out on her bed for him, her hand working below the lace of her underwear as he recalled the breathy sighs of his name. “So he has,” he agreed after clearing his throat and his salacious thoughts.

“Oh, I hope it works out for them!” She said, briefly squeezing his wrist.

“Yeah,” Jon nodded, not looking at the couple, but the woman beside him instead, “me too.”

 

*****

“So, I was thinking that maybe 1C or 1G might be the best suited to your needs,” Sam smiled, pointing out the apartments marked out on the blueprints they had sprawled out on the top of the large meeting table. Bran nodded, his eyes taking in all the information presented before them, Jon kept his gaze upon Sansa.

He watched as her teeth worried at her plump little lip as he licked at his own in response. “You don’t agree?” he said suddenly – the first thing he’d said since they’d stepped inside the meeting room, what with Sam taking up the reigns of explaining the progress of the build and their plans for the accessibility. Everyone looked to him now, but he’d kept his eyes glued on Sansa. There was no doubt who it was he’d directed his question to.

She twisted her hands together now that Bran and Sam were looking at her expectantly too. “N-no, it’s fine,” she argued weakly, “Bran would love to be on the ground floor – it will be much easier for him.”

Realisation hit Jon square between the eyes. “But you’d like to be much higher up,” he deduced, “you like looking out over the city and watching the people below.”

Sansa’s eyes flit to everyone in the room before settling on her brother. Jon would like nothing more than to soothe that guilty look on her face that she somehow manages to make look adorable. “That’s not important,” Sansa shook her head, brushing away his conclusions.

“I don’t mind using the lifts,” Bran piped up.

“No, Bran, I couldn’t-“

“How about we go take a look, hm?” Jon interrupted.

Sansa looked at him curiously. “Is that allowed?”

“Well, the lifts aren’t working yet, so Bran can’t come unfortunately,” Jon said apologetically before turning to lift a pair of bright yellow hard-hats and some high-vis tabards from a nearby cupboard, “but we can,” he finished, handing Sansa the safety gear with a grin on his face.

“What about this one?” Jon asks as they entered the empty shell of an apartment, the plaster still drying and the threshold still awaiting a door.

Sansa threw a smile back at him over her shoulder. “On the top floor?” She spun around the large space that would be the lounge as she counted the empty doorways, “this one has three bedrooms,” she said with a frown.

Jon shrugged, “maybe the third room could be your art studio?” Sansa’s head snapped to him, her lips parted slightly. “We could make sure it gets the best light,” he continued, pointing to the windows, “and perhaps you could pick out the best flooring? I wouldn’t imagine the standard cream carpet is the best choice with all that paint?”

“Jon-“ Sansa started, her voice faint as she took a step forward, one hand pressed to her chest over the neon fluorescent tabard.

“I was thinking actually,” he ploughed on, nervous for some reason all of a sudden, “perhaps…could I maybe…employ your services?”

Sansa cocked her head, raising one brow as her lips twitched. “I thought we agreed that it was best that we don’t do that again.”

“Wh- No! No, no!” Jon flustered, feeling his face redden as he shook his head, “I didn’t mean-…I wanted to…um…commission some paintings from you to decorate the apartments…For all the new ones anyway…If-if that’s something you’d be interested in? Maybe?”

Pausing, her pretty little mouth opening and closing a time or two, Sansa gaped back at him. “You want to buy my paintings? Really?!”

“Yeah, I could use - _oof!”_ the rush of breath was forced from his lungs as Sansa launched herself at him, her hard-hat clunking with his awkwardly as she swung her arms around his neck and held him tight.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his neck where she’d managed to angle her head just so to nestle her soft cheek against his ear.

Slowly, tentatively, Jon brought his own arms up to circle her. Her hair smelled like springtime, her skin like vanilla.

“And here I thought you wanted to see my tits again,” she chuckled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tubbylita and @awdrye who made donations to the charity fundraiser for Women For Women in return for an update - I'm so, so sorry that it's taken SO LONG!!

“You’re having a party and not inviting me, Snow?” Theon shook his head, a grin upon his mocking lips as he peered out of Jon’s laptop screen where it was propped up on his kitchen counter as he moved about the room. “I’m wounded.”

“You saying you’d make the journey and come?” Jon asked, not bothering to look at his friend’s framed face on the screen as he emptied a family bag of crisps into a large sharing bowl, snaffling a few before he moved it to his rarely used dining table to join the other nibbles and bottles of booze that Robb had dropped off earlier.

Theon snorted. “What? Go all that way down south just to see your grumpy mug? Not likely… unless you’re gonna pay me, moneybags?”

Jon busied himself with whatever else he’d been given by the Starks for Sansa’s surprise party, ignoring his friend’s jibe. Robb had told him that they weren’t sure how many people to expect to roll up at the party and he fleetingly wondered if he should put valuables out of harms way… that way, until he realised that he didn’t actually _own_ any valuables.

He briefly eyed his crummy old Xbox before deciding that it wasn’t particularly worth hiding away. He did, however, make a mental note to replace his day-to-day watch with the one his mother saved up to buy him for his 21st. No way anyone will be walking away with _that._

“Sooo… are you fucking her, or what?” Theon interrupts Jon’s internal preparations for later on this evening.

“What?!”

“Your fit cam girl neighbour friend,” he pauses to waggle his eyebrows directly into the webcam, the screen temporarily filled with his ridiculous face. “You her sugar-daddy now, Mr moneybags?”

Jon screws his eyes shut and rubs at his forehead. He could do without this right now if he’s honest. He’s in no mood for banter. _Why the fuck did you answer Theon Greyjoy’s skype call then? Idiot._ “No Theon,” he sighs (partly from frustration with his friend, and partly due to another kind of frustration).

“Then why the fuck are you throwing her a party, Snow?”

“ _I’m_ not throwing her a party,” Jon clarifies, going to the freezer to get the bags of ice Robb had delivered, “her family are, I’m just allowing them to use my apartment too. That’s all.” He rips the chilly bag and empties the frozen contents into the large bucket (also supplied by Robb – Jon’s got to hand it to the man, he’s organised this shindig fairly well) before grabbing beers from the crate and nestling them in amongst the ice.

Even as he stands back, giving the table one last glance, Jon can feel Theon’s eyes on him. He just knows that the ass is going to keep pushing his buttons.

“But… you are at least _attempting_ to tap that though, yeah?” _There it is._ “Because otherwise… what’s the point?”

“Oh, I don’t know Theon,” Jon says, not trying too hard to keep the ire from his voice, “maybe I just wanna have some mates down here? Maybe she just wants to be friends?... and maybe I’m totally alright with that?”

Theon stared at Jon, a crease present between his brows as he contemplated his friend. After a while his patented Greyjoy grin returned. “Your ‘maybes’ sound a lot like big fat fucking lies, mate.”

***

There were _a lot_ more people in his apartment then Jon had anticipated. His worries at disturbing his immediate neighbours were squashed pretty quickly when Robb fleetingly came by and told him that the he’d invited the whole building – and a few people he’d found wandering about in Jon’s other building’s too.

Arya and Gendry seemed to have migrated from next door to plant themselves on Jon’s sofa. He’s not too sure how long they plan on devouring each other’s faces, but they seem to have taken root, with no immediate plans of coming up for air.

Robb had cued a playlist that was booming into the atmosphere of next door. Jon could practically feel the vibrations of the base from all the way over in his apartment. Luckily, it had been decided that his place was to be used for talking and… well, whatever Arya and Gendry were up to instead of dancing like next door.

A few of his tenants wanted to stop him to talk ‘shop’ which irked him a little. He’s had his fill of building regs and planning this week. He wished that they’d just approach him as a normal guy, but, as their landlord, he guesses that’s a fairly large ask.

After replenishing the beers and clearing the place of little plastic disposable shot glasses that everyone seemed to leave on top of any and all available flat surface, Jon sighed and fingered the little pouch in his jeans pocket that contained the birthday gift he’d bought for Sansa. In his other pocket sat a folded-up gift voucher for the little book store a few blocks over. He’s still not sure which pocket his hand will delve into when he finally sees her tonight to wish her happy birthday.

Jon finishes refilling his biggest dish with more crisps and swipes himself one of those chilled beers before deciding to venture on over to next door. It’s darker and much louder in the Stark’s apartment. Some summer-time sounding club music is repeating its chorus and booming its baseline within Jon’s chest as he pushes past unknown guests. Someone’s brought out a little portable mirror-ball that’s sending twinkles all over the lounge where the furniture has been moved to the edge of the room. There’s a good number of bodies jumping and gyrating, hooting and singing in both the living-room area and the adjoining open plan kitchen. Jon spots Robb high on Sansa’s stripper pole set up, a handful of ladies cackling and waving money at him.

Bran gives him a nod of acknowledgement and a wave as he sits in his chair against a wall, Meera sat across his lap, her head bobbing to the music. He’s smoking, which _technically_ isn’t allowed in Jon’s building, but he decides to leave him to it – even after shuffling past them both and realising it was _definitely not_ your standard cigarette. His college days came flooding back to him with that smell and he does his best to shake his head clear of it and resume his search for the birthday girl.

A shoulder bumps his before a bumbling apology is shouted over the music. Jon turns to see Sam Tarly with a beer in his hand.

_Did Robb invite the whole district?_

After a few exchanges of hollered pleasantries, Jon read the look in Sam’s eye. He wasn’t really interested in their stilted conversation about plans for the weekend, his friend was decidedly distracted by a petite girl with big doe eyes and a shy smile as she wandered past them to get herself another drink. Jon raised his brows at Sam, who, in turn, looked to be rapidly turning a stunning shade of red – even in the dim light of the party.

“Go talk to her,” Jon smiles, patting Sam on the shoulder, his head jerking back in the girl’s direction.

“I-I don’t know if that would be a good idea.”

Jon frowned. “Why?”

“She’s…well, she’s one of your tenants… someone benefitting from the charity… I… I don’t know if I should-“ the larger man bumbled before Jon interrupted.

“It’s just talking, Sam. And besides, you’re at a party. Have some fun.”

Sam stood there, mouth opening and closing as if taking the time to select another excuse for not going to talk to the girl who had obviously captured his eye. Jon raised his brows knowingly, daring him to come up with a decent reason.

“I-I suppose I could.”

“Good man,” Jon grinned, clinking the neck of his beer bottle with Sam’s.

It takes Jon the length of one more catchy song to locate Sansa. She’s dressed simply in some tight high-waisted jeans and a plain white little top that shows the smallest of slithers of skin at the hem. Her hair is in a loose knot at the top of her head that somehow manages to look elegant and effortless. It wobbles a bit as she’s talking animatedly with her friends and Jon kind of wants to take it down and see that tumble of silky copper flow down her shoulders.

Catching her eye as he approached, sliding past various guests grinding on one another, Sansa gifts him the brightest smile that sparks something low in his belly as the mirror-ball spins tiny twinkles across her cheeks.

“Happy Birthday!” he shouts. Sansa ducks and tilts her head to better hear him.

“Thank you,” she beams, “did you know all about this?” her finger twirling in the air to encompass the whole surprise party. Jon nods and takes a pull from his beer before Sansa moves closer to holler in his ear again. “I’m sorry Robb commandeered your apartment!” she yells over the music, her hot breath smelling a little of rum and coconut.

“It’s alright.”

“If anyone breaks anything, make sure you send him the bill!”

Jon grins and glances over at the elder Stark sibling in the kitchen area who seemed to be happy with the amount of female attention he was receiving. When his gaze returned to Sansa she was gratefully receiving some lurid coloured shots from one of her friends. He watched as she downed all three in quick succession before smacking her lips together and grinning back at him.

“Having fun?” he smirked.

She looked as though she let out a giggle although Jon had a hard time of hearing it over the music. “Maybe,” Sansa comments before cheekily sticking out her tongue that had been stained a bright bluish-green from the shots. “Oh!” she squeaks suddenly before grabbing his hand, “I have something to show you!”

As Sansa leads him through the throng of party-goers, Jon tries desperately to slow his erratic pulse once he realises that she’s tugging him towards her bedroom.

Once inside, Sansa flicks on the light and closes the door behind them. Jon can’t help that his eyes automatically fall to the floral turquoise bed sheets as he battles back the images of Sansa sprawled out on top of them for him, topless and with her hand moving frantically in her underwear. He clears his throat and averts his gaze, trying to take in the rest of the room. The set up is kind of like Sansa has divided her bedroom in half; one side of it looks like any number of girly bedrooms with pretty frames full of photographs and a little jewellery stand on her chest of drawers dripping with different coloured beads and trinkets. The other side is just a mass of large canvasses propped and stacked against items of furniture. There’s a large dust sheet on the floor to protect the carpet as she paints too. It seems a bit cramped and Jon finds himself even more eager to get those new apartments ready so that she could benefit from more space to work.

“So, I was thinking that maybe a series based on winter roses could work well for your new apartments,” Sansa says, interrupting Jon’s appraisal of his surroundings. As Jon watches, Sansa brings over a large sketch pad and flips through the pages before handing it over to him. The page has been divided into four squares where Sansa has roughly designed some compositions, her fast pencil marks denoting how she plans to use up the space on canvas. There’s some hasty looking scrapes of pastel colours on there too and Jon runs his forefinger along one line that edges a delicate rose petal. The pad of his finger comes away with the lightest coating of blue. “I thought it would be generic enough to appeal to most people’s tastes, plus it could be a little hint to your northern roots?...You don’t like the idea?” Sansa asks, breaking Jon’s concentration.

“What? No! I love it!” he affirms, nodding his head vigorously, “it’s really… it’s a really great idea, Sansa, thank you.”

“Oh good,” Sansa beams, “because I have another really great idea,” she says, giggling a little before grabbing the sketch pad from his hands and throwing it upon her bed, the movement making her sway a little where she stands. “ _You_ should kiss me.”

“Um,” Jon’s eyes drop to Sansa’s smiling cherry-pink lips, “you sure?”

She cocks her head at him, seemingly amused before taking a step closer, eating up the space between them. Sansa’s teeth sink into her bottom lip as her hands reach out for her fingernails to gently run along his shirt at his stomach, his muscles twitching in anticipation under her touch. “What?” Sansa asks through her grin, her body moving ever closer, robbing Jon of the air in his lungs, “you don’t think it’s a great idea?”

_I think it’s the best idea I’ve ever heard._

Jon’s breath comes out in a shudder as Sansa’s fingertips dip under the hem of his t-shirt and her nails scratch lightly along the skin above his belt. “O-only if you’re-“ she shifts even closer, her eyes intent on his bumbling mouth, “-you know-“ Sansa tips forward and presses her lips to his, so sweet and tender that it’s almost painful to not be touching her, pawing at her and diving frantically head first into something desperate and primal.

Sansa’s fingers slide into Jon’s hair, her nails lightly scraping against his scalp making tiny little tickly ripples flutter down his spine. Distantly, he notices that he may have whimpered into her kiss as his own hands come up to her waist. “You were saying?” Sansa whispers into his beard when she breaks away from his mouth and moves to start layering kisses to his neck.

“Hmm?” Jon asks, his eyes closed and his hold on her waist tightening a little. He’s here in Sansa’s room and she’s currently in his arms with her mouth on him – not behind a computer camera, and not holding him at arm’s length because of how they’d met. Is it any wonder his brain was short-circuiting just a fraction?

Sansa chuckles and rakes her teeth over his ear lobe for good measure. “Only if I’m…?” she prompts, reminding Jon that he was, in fact half way through talking when she’d robbed him of his train of thought.

“Huh?...Oh! Yeah; _sure_ \- Only if you’re… _you know_ … sure?”

Leaning back to look him in the eye, Sansa smiles at him before smoothing her hands over his chest. “You know, I never had to Poldark you. Not once.”

“Poldark me?” Jon asks, a confused crease between his brows.

Sansa starts to sway a little in his arms as she grins at him. “Yeah. When I work, and I touch myself for a client, I normally have another tab open on my screen playing a few scenes from Poldark so that I can get in the mood… I never had to with you though.”

Jon lets out a single breath of a chuckle. “Are you saying _I_ got you in the mood then?”

“Maybe,” Sansa responds a mischievous glint in her eye and her lip caught between her teeth. She moves forward to press little kisses to his mouth again. “Definitely-maybe.”

Their kiss deepens as Sansa winds her arms around his neck and starts pulling him along with her towards the direction of her bed. Jon tries not to land so heavily or clumsily on top of Sansa when her back hits the bed, but she doesn’t seem to mind, only giggling some more before yanking him back down to her mouth again. He groans as her leg hitches over his hip and his tongue slides against hers, tasting the rum and shots and a fruity tang to accompany it. Jon’s brow furrows as he breaks away. “Uh, Sansa? How much have you had to drink?”

“A bit.”

_Fuck._

“Maybe we shouldn’t-“

Sansa rolls her eyes at him and leans up to start peppering his neck with kisses again. “Come on, Jon,” she purrs, rolling her hips tortuously against his. “I want you.”

“You say that now, but-“

“And I’d say it when I’m sober too.”

_Fuck. I can’t believe I’m about to do this._

Reaching down to still her hips with one hand, Jon watches as Sansa pulls her attentions away from his neck to stare back up at him. “Wouldn’t you rather we went on a date or something first? You know… like… official?”

Sansa furrowed her brow. “You don’t want to?”

“No, no, no. I want to. _Believe me_ -“ Jon nudges his pelvis against hers so she can better feel the needy bulge in his jeans, “- I want to. _So bad, Sansa. You have no idea.”_

“But you’re turning down sex in favour of… doing things ‘properly?’” She still sounded unsure.

“Yeah. I guess,” Jon nods. “Does that make me the biggest idiot on the planet?”

Sansa reaches up to cradle Jon’s face in her palms. “No. I like it,” she whispers. “Can we kiss some more though?”

“Yeah,” Jon grins, lowering his mouth to hers. “No trying to get to second base though,” he warns jokingly between kisses that make Sansa giggle and squirm. “I’m an impressionable young man, I’ll have you know.”

“Oh, well we wouldn’t want to corrupt you now, would we?”

Sansa starts grinding up against him again, pulling a groan from Jon’s throat. “Seriously, Sansa, you’ve gotta stop doing that,” he near enough pants into her neck, eyes screwed shut as he tries desperately to get a hold of himself.

“What?” she asks, voice full of innocence as her hips buck up into Jon’s.

“You know what,” he growls, low and husky before kissing her again.

Jon tries to still her but it’s of no use. If they carry on going like this he’s likely to make a mess in his jeans. “You’re missing your party,” he whispers into her neck, reluctantly trying to bring this delicious torture to an end.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You sure? Robb worked pretty hard on-“

“The only reason Robb threw this party was to try and get laid,” Sansa huffed.

Jon chuckled. “Do you think he’s having any luck?”

“Better luck than you, _‘impressionable young man’_.”

Jon laughs before rolling them over, flipping positions so that he’s now under her. Sansa shifts to straddle him properly before grinning down at him. “I don’t mind that,” Jon admits, quite content with what he’s already gotten tonight.

They kiss lazily for a time, with Jon happy to feel the weight of Sansa on top of him, her chest pressed to his and her hands in his hair. At some point they shift so that Sansa has her head on his chest as she draws languid patterns on his shirt with her fingertip. She tells him about Robb’s tried and tested flirting techniques and Jon recounts some drunken antics from back up north as they stay cuddled up on her bed. It isn’t until dawn’s light starts streaming through her open curtains that Jon realises that they’d fallen asleep. Sansa has a little alarm clock on her bedside stand – 6.04am.

Jon groans but then feels a warm weight against him as Sansa mumbles something into his chest and squeezes him tighter where her arm is slung about his waist. He smiles to himself and turns his head to issue a soft kiss to Sansa’s forehead. “We fell asleep and missed your party,” he murmurs in a thick voice.

Jon shifts to try and kiss her properly but gets swiftly batted away. “Morning breath,” Sansa squeaks, covering her mouth. “You don’t wanna kiss me yet.”

“I do,” he refutes with what is sure to be a sappy kind of grin. He doesn’t care.

They open her bedroom door and peer into the lounge where the mirror ball is still revolving and Sansa’s furniture is littered with sleeping bodies. “I’ll make us some coffee,” Sansa whispers, as she’s about to tip-toe across to the kitchen.

The door to the little laundry room swings open and Sansa’s brother all but staggers out, looking flushed, pleased as punch, missing his shirt and more than a little dishevelled. Robb stops in his tracks when he notices them both creeping out of Sansa’s bedroom making Jon hold his breath. Finally, he shakes his head at them both. “I don’t wanna know,” he declares before a girl appears from behind him, coming out of the laundry room with her hair all askew whilst still doing up her jeans.

“Ygritte?” Jon says before he can even think to keep quiet. Not that it would have helped matters.

“Jon!” she says looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “This isn’t-“ her words trail off as her gaze flits from Jon, to Sansa and then back to Jon quite clearly emerging from a bedroom. She narrows her eyes at Sansa. “I know you from somewhere.”


End file.
